Eagleheart
by Faith's melody
Summary: AU. King Damon has ignored the warnings about an attack on Amity. An attack instigated by Vlad Masters. The only resistance is a small group that believes in the impending war. A group that is led by an 18 year old Danny Fenton DS.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm excited about this! An AU! I'm writing an AU! I love AU's and the thought of writing one is making me giddy. **

**Full Summary: **King Damon has ignored the warnings about an attack on Amity. An attack instigated by Vlad Masters. The only resistance is a small group that believes in the impending war. A group that is led by an 18-year old Danny Fenton.

**Disclaimer:** I own the plot, but Butch Hartman owns Danny, Tucker, Sam and any other characters used in the cartoon Danny Phantom. Maybe someday we can trade.

Chapter 1

Samantha Manson shielded her eyes from the sun as she glanced around her. Those who pursued her were nowhere to be seen at the moment. She may have lost them, but wasn't sure. She hoped they had given up and had returned home. Sam didn't care. She had no plans to turn back now that she was actually here. She could easily picture in her mind the silent anger on her father's face and the confusion of her mother's as she worried about how it was dangerous and how she knew better. She knew they would find out she had disappeared. She just wished it hadn't been so soon.

Did she know better? She was at her destination, but whether that was a good thing was also unclear. She had heard a lot about this part of the country. It was said that even thieves didn't come here. People called it Apparitions' Cliffs for obvious reasons. It was a desolate, rocky place that spanned the entire southeast part of Amity. It was just a bunch of rocks, no people. Or, as she recalled the stories, no people that were alive. For the first time Sam began to question her reasons for coming.

But Sam had known she had to do something. Now she wondered if leaving home was the right thing to do.

For more than a year, there had been rumors of an attack coming from outside of Amity. King Damon had tried to quiet this rumor. Amity wasn't a threat to any of the outside countries. Didn't they have treaties with most of them, he had reasoned. He was sure that none of the countries were out to conquer and take control of Amity. Amity's military was mainly for defense, but the soldiers were well-trained all the same. King Damon, Sam thought, had a little too much confidence in the abilities of his forces. Sam's parents had taken the King's word as truth immediately. The reason was mainly political. They were nobles living in the King's castle and didn't want King Damon's anger directed on them. Their noble status probably wouldn't have changed, but that had been the worry. It wasn't just her parents. Every noble had acted the same way. The thought that being nobility meant she had to be around people that would turn their heads to any idea presented to them because of a little money and power was infuriating.

The stories about an impending war hadn't stopped. Those that spoke about the war stood in the streets trying to warn the citizens. They had only gained limited success when it came to the people believing them. The warnings gained the attention of King Damon quickly. He was usually a fair and just king. But he'd been fortunate not to have to experience a war during his reign as king and he became fixated on the idea that while he was on the throne Amity was going to remain safe and peaceful. Because of this, he didn't react in a very peaceful way. Those that spoke out were arrested for disturbing the peace. The pleas to the people stopped, but the anonymous warnings came back. The first warnings had been sent directly to the King, but now the warnings were being spread around throughout the citizens. The King couldn't stop these rumors, and they spread like wildfire.

And as they spread, another surfaced. A rumor about a Resistance that was going to protect Amity. They had a base in Apparition's Cliffs and had already started fighting whoever was trying to attack Amity. These fights never reached outside Apparition's Cliffs it seemed and some said this rumor was false, but every now and then weapons and other things would disappear in varied amounts and never turn up. There was talk around the people of going and joining the Resistance. Most were made in jest, but others had packed up and gone away leaving families behind to fight a war no one saw.

The King had reacted swiftly. Those in the Resistance, he declared, were working outside the law as of now. If the Resistance continued the law would act upon those in the Resistance as committing treason.

Sam was, at the moment, trying to find this Resistance and join. This thought only brought on confusion as she stood in the middle of the cliffs they were rumored to reside in.

Why had she decided to try this ridiculous notion? Yes, she believed a war was coming. She was the only one in the castle who did. In some cases, she was sure that the King believed it, too. But he'd purposefully blinded himself to the fact. It was instinctual. Sam had become accustomed to following her instincts ever since she was little. They were never wrong. But besides her strong feelings she couldn't come up with a valid reason why she should have made the trip out here. She had probably come up with reasons back at the castle, but now she was drawing a blank. She trusted her instincts, though. And if they had directed her here then they had to have a reason. That almost sounded like they were an entirely different person, but it did feel like some of the thoughts she had came from somewhere else

How in the world did she expect to find this Resistance group? That question had no answer at the moment. But now that she was here she might as well try. One other question kept throwing itself at her. How did anyone live here anyway?

Apparition's Cliffs was always a hot place and Sam wiped her brow. She wasn't used to all this walking. Her parents seemed to be determined to bring her back home and they had sent palace guards to bring her back. If she had walked here it would have probably taken weeks and the guards would have surely caught her. She had hitched rides all the way from the capital to the outskirts of where the Cliffs started. It was almost noon, she could take a rest. A large rock created an overhang where there was some shade. Sitting down with her back to the rock, Sam pulled out her last remnants of food: half a bottle of water and an apple. She leaned against the rock while she ate and tried to recall any other reason for coming here. She still couldn't think of any. Had she only come because of some feeling? It seemed that way. She knew she had become more impulsive because of her instincts, but it had never…

Sam dozed off. The overhang acting as good shelter against the sun's heat. She wasn't disturbed until two and a half hours later. Groggily, she opened her eyes. She wasn't sure what had woken her up, but she was thankful and stood to continue looking.

Then she heard the shot fired.

Sam stood frozen as she contemplated her situation. This was not the scenario she had expected to find when she met the Resistance.

Don't be a coward, she chided herself. The Resistance doesn't need cowards.

Sam moved around the rock with the overhang and came upon a small path about five inches wide between two large cliffs. It ran down a ways before veering left and opening to where the battle was now taking place.

It was two against three at the moment. The three wore identical red suits with a small V emblazoned over the heart. They weren't the King's soldiers, she thought. The other two wore more simple attire. Jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. They both seemed to be around her age. One was an African-American and wore glasses and a beret. The other that was fighting was currently going hand-to hand with one of the men in the red suit. He had black hair, his bangs were too long, though, and Sam was sure they were getting in his way of fighting. They flipped around with him as he dodged and struck at his enemy. Sam was surprised if he could see at all. These two, Sam was sure, were a part of the Resistance.

The fight was interesting. The one with the beret was huddled behind a pillar as he waited for a pause in the gunfire that the two directed at him. Sam had to wonder why one of them didn't turn his attention from the pillar and just shoot the other because it was even apparent to Sam that he was winning the hand-to-hand.

Sam watched as the one fighting dodged a punch and parried with a punch to the other's stomach and then snapped a foot up to connect with his jaw. The jaw snapped up as the man tried to give him a kick of his own and his view was blinded from seeing his enemy by the sudden jerk upwards. She watched as the one with the beret peered around the pillar to catch a glimpse of his partner nimbly step to the side and swipe his foot under his assailant and the man went down as his one remaining leg was lifted up into the air as well and he had no support. He glanced at the man on the ground before looking up to check on his partner and spotted her.

The surprise was evident on his face as he locked eyes with her. He glanced down again at the man who was trying to recover at his feet and the two shooting at his partner before hastily picking up and throwing a rock at the two gunmen to direct their attention to him. He then pointed to her. "Tucker!"

The one with the beret reacted swiftly when he saw the situation. He fired off shots at the gunmen as he ran to her and, grabbing her wrist, pulled her out from where she could get hit.

"Hello," he greeted. He took a look at the gunmen before ducking back and started cursing under his breath. "Darn. I got one."

"That's bad?"

He glared at her. "I just killed someone! Of course it's bad!"

"But you're the Resistance, right? You're doing this to protect our country, right?"

"I'm not the best fighter, ok? I don't go out in the field as much as the others. And don't call us the Resistance. That's not our name; it's the government's name for us." Sam thought this over. Her first thoughts when hearing they were called the Resistance were that they were resisting the ones who were trying to attack them. Not that they were given the name because they were resisting the King's orders. But she had only heard about them from talk in the palace, so it was very plausible.

"What should I call you then?"

He gave her a grin. "My name's Tucker. Cal me that."

He glanced around the rocks to check out the fight before starting to rummage through the bag he had with him and muttering to himself. "Last time I go salvaging with him. I should have known better! He steps one foot outside and there's bound to be a battle. We probably won't get anything anyway and we're running low." He frowned as he found only one shot canister in his pack

These weren't normal guns that shot bullets. They were just as deadly, though. They were called Solars and shot a powerful but small blast of energy. The energy came from canisters that attached to the Solar. Without them the Solar was useless. It was understandable then that the canisters were the most expensive. Any of members having more than two was rare. It, technically, wasn't true that he only had one canister. There were two others in his pack that were painted with a green stripe along the middle, but those weren't for the living.

Tucker looked back to watch the fight between his partner and the last gunman. The gunman only had one hand to fight with since he held the gun in the other hand. He swung his free hand, but the punch was caught. His partner was behind the man in a second and, with a hand on the other shoulder for balance, jerked the arm and the man cried out as his shoulder was dislocated, and he dropped the gun. It was snatched up from the ground and his partner took a second to aim before firing at the man that he had taken down earlier and who had been fumbling for something inside the pocket of his suit.

Tucker watched as his partner and best friend lazily twirled the gun as he stepped around to face the man with a cold stare. "Tell Vlad I'm not amused by the easy challenges. If he's planning something and wants to surprise me he had better try a better tactic. You'll tell him that?"

The man nodded, still clutching his arm in pain. Immediately afterward, the butt of the Solar came in contact with his temple and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Sam hadn't been paying attention to the fight. A second ago a palace guard had passed by the small path between the mountain-sized rocks. They hadn't all turned back, she realized. There would be more than one searching for her. And now that she had found the Resist-the group that was fighting the war she was endangering them as well. They were considered criminals. Thinking that felt odd. She would have never thought that she would ever want to deliberately become a criminal.

A look of dread went across Tucker's face. He had seen the guard, too. He opened his mouth to speak and was jerked towards his friend by Sam.

"Hey you! There was a palace guard! We need to get out of here."

Tucker found his voice. "She's right, Danny. I saw it, too."

The one named Danny had been picking up the weapons and other things from the men lying around him.

He looked up and nodded. "All right. Put these in your pack, Tucker. I wonder why they came in so far. It doesn't matter; let's just make a hasty retreat. The vultures will take care of the bodies." The two didn't give Sam another glance. Sam followed, annoyed with them taking off without her.

"Hey! Wait up!"

They skidded to a stop and stared at her. A look of irritation present on Danny's face.

"I suggest you find those palace guards and have them take you home. I appreciate you warning us about them, but you shouldn't be here. You could have gotten hurt. This is a battleground. It's not a place for civilians." Danny's tone was serious, but also held a note of superiority.

"But…I'm running from them, too! I want to join the Re- your group!"

"You're running from the palace guards?" Tucker was the one who asked.

"Yes."

"Sorry," Danny replied and turned away from her. "We don't take criminals as new recruits."

"What! You're the criminals! I'm not a criminal!"

"We're not criminals by choice." Danny glared at her.

"I know that! But I'm not a criminal!"

"Why are you running from the guards then?" Tucker asked.

Sam paused. She didn't know how they would react to her being nobility. She glared at Danny when he motioned for her to go on and answer.

"I'd rather not speak about it. Take me to your base and I'll tell your leader the story if it's necessary. I'm serious about joining your group if you'll have me. I don't want to start off here with a bad impression. Let's start over. I'm Sam."

"Sam what," Danny asked.

"Sam…Mason."

Tucker stuck out a hand and they shook. "Tucker Foley."

Sam turned to Danny with a hand out. The corner of his mouth was up in an amused smile. He took her hand and shook it. The expression on his face was making Sam nervous. And then he spoke.

"Daniel Fenton. Welcome to our little band of outlaws. I'm you leader."



And over at the site where the fight had been three ghostly vultures flew down and carried off the bodies.

**Confused? Probably. The phrasing may be off since half of this was written from 2 to 6 in the morning. Intrigued? I hope so. I haen't forgotten about A Millin Miles Away, so for those that are reading that don't worry. I hope you liked this. My muse is being a jerk and while flooding my mind with this AU idea stole all my originality in the process. That's there were things like Apparitions' Cliffs and the Resistance. I hope you can bear with me until I get it back. **

**Reviews make miracles.**

**Faith's melody.**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those that are wondering about the title, Eagleheart is a song sung by Stratovarius. I was listening to it the other day and it reminding of this story. That's just how my mind works. Those that know the song may not see it, though. Anyway, it reminded me of this and I thought: What the heck! I don't like my current title. Let's change it! So I did. I'd just like to thank Greywolf again(if he ever reads this) for introducing me to the wonderful song. For those that don't know the song go check it out and see what you think.**

**This is more of a transition chapter. But it's long! Or at least longer than what I've previously written. Enjoy!**

**Review Responses:**

**Eternity's Shadow** It's on your fav's list only after the first chapter? Thank you so much! That makes me feel so happy! Thanks for the review.

**Call Me Blue Streak** Thanks for the review!

**the foolish one** I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review.

**druggie 101** I appreciate your opinion, but I don't know how to make it better if you don't inform me what needs to be fixed. Please be less vague if you review again.

**Chaltab **Sam saying her name was Mason was not a typo. I'm sorry that wasn't clear. I think I covered everything else with you. Thanks so much for the review!

**Liaranne **Thanks for the praise and the review!

**Anomaly25 **You're understanding it right, but there is a lot that will hopefully be unexpected. Thanks for the review!

Chapter 2

Tucker watched in amusement at the conversation that unfolded

"You're the leader?"

"Yes. Now about telling me the story of why you were running-"

Sam cut Danny off. "I also mentioned I would tell you after we reached your base. I don't have to tell you anything yet."

"We also don't have to take you anywhere. Why should we? How could you help us?"

"Right and you're not jumping for joy at the prospect of a new recruit. How many people do you have? Twenty? Thirty? Oh, that'll save us from a war!"

"I'd be 'jumping' if you could show me that taking you on wasn't going to endanger the whole reason we are here! I repeat, how could you help us?"

The two glared at each other as Sam tried to come up with an answer. What had she learned at the castle besides how to show off your wealth and lie to your country? She had been taught like all the others in history, science and language, but what skills had she acquired? She couldn't think of a single one, and Danny was starting to smirk at her inability to answer. The sound of a restrained chuckle caught their attention.

"You guys need me to leave and come back in a few hours?" Tucker barely got this out between the laughter he was trying to suppress.

"What are you talking about?" Danny watched as his friend's laughter grew at the question.

"Do you guys realize how close your faces are to each other?'

"What," the two yelped and sprang apart.

"She looked like," Tucker gasped out "she was going to jump you Danny!" Tucker's restraint crumpled, along with his body, and he collapsed to the ground laughing.

Obviously, Danny thought with a grimace, something about that was immensely funny and Tucker was going to let him share in the joke.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked as he walked over and looked down at Tucker. "The fact that you found another girl that doesn't want to jump you? Yeah, I suppose I can find that humorous."

"Hey," Tucker protested. Danny bent down to help him and glanced at Sam, blushing.

The red on Sam's face was dark as she blushed. "I was thinking of strangling you," she protested.

Tucker glanced over at her as Danny helped him to his feet. He opened his mouth to say something, but wilted under a glare sent by Danny.

"Let's just go," Danny growled. "We're just standing here. I don't want the guards walking by and spotting us."

"Well I wasn't the one-"

"Shut it, Tucker," he barked.

Sam was quiet as she followed them. It was mainly because she was trying to think up an excuse for why she would be running from the guards. Why else would you run from them unless you were a criminal?

The mood seemed to have lifted, Sam noted. The two were smiling and joking around. It was so hard to see Danny as their leader. She still wasn't sure if she believed it yet. She wasn't sure what she had been picturing when thinking of their leader but Danny had not been it.

"How can you say it was easy?" Tucker asked Danny. "Maybe for you it was. You weren't the one getting shot at!"

"You did fine. You got one of them, didn't you? Your aim is obviously getting better."

"But I wasn't aiming when I shot at them."

"Then you're getting better at getting lucky."

"Why did you ask me to come with you if you knew I wasn't going to be that much help? You could have taken all three by yourself anyway. You're the one with-Ow!"

"Sorry, Tuck. I didn't mean to step on your foot. I hope what you were going to say wasn't going to be important."

Tucker gave a nervous chuckle as he glanced at Sam. "Oh, you know me! Nothing I say is ever important." Tucker searched for a safer topic. "Still, this is the last time I go salvaging with you."

"I've heard that before."

"I mean it this time!"

Danny glanced at Sam as they talked. He couldn't guess what she was thinking or if she had caught on to anything. She seemed to be elsewhere, but she had to be coherent enough to follow them. Noticing where they were, he motioned for Tucker to go on ahead before turning back to face her.

"We're here."

"What?" Danny was looking at her and she blushed when she realized she had zoned out. It was a miracle she had been able to still follow them. She peered at the landscape around her. Large mesas towered over them. The sun had set enough that a mesa to her left blocked her view of it and cast a long shadow over the ground. She hadn't realized it had taken so long to get here and wondered how long she had subconsciously been following them.

"Where's Tucker?"

"He's already inside. Come on."

She followed him over to the mesa on their right where the ground inclined downwards near the base. There was a small cave, but it only went in about five feet before coming to an end. She watched as Danny walked down to the back of the cave. Then Danny turned to the right and seemed to walk right through the wall. Sam gasped at the spectacle. A second later Danny's head appeared again and he waved for her to follow.

Sam hurried down at his prodding and quickly realized her mistake when she reached the cave's back. The mesa's wall curved inward and the way the shadows fell across the cave gave the illusion that there wasn't anything beyond the small cave. Danny smiled at the dumbstruck look she had.

"How did you find this place?"

Danny just smirked and gave a lazy shrug. He gestured behind him. "How do you like it?"

Sam fixed her eyes on what lay behind him. The room was enormous! The ceiling was at least twenty stories over her head. The walls curved around in such a way that it reminded her of a very fat horseshoe. Pathways seemed to have been chiseled out of the wall and led up to small caves in the rock face. The only thing used for doors was a curtain that hung from a bar that had been drilled into the cave's arc. Similar partitions had been erected on the ground floor to divide different parts from others. Light came in through a fissure in the wall near the ceiling. The most surprising part, however, was over in the corner. A clear stream flowed out of where the ground and rock wall met and then, after a few feet of breaching the surface, dove back underground. The rest of the ground floor was clear, earlier people had been sparring with one another. The light had faded to an orange glow, though, and they were ending their practice for the day.

"Well?" Danny waited eagerly. It was weird, he thought, how much he was hoping for her approval.

"This wasn't like this when you first found it, was it? I mean the caves and the pathways in the walls. And the underground stream!"

"The stream was here, but I worked on it because it wasn't as big. I did the rest." He grinned as she opened her mouth. "No, you can't know how."

"Danny!"

Danny turned to be enveloped in a hug by a woman with long red hair. He returned it quickly and gave her a smile. "Hey, Jazz. Why the warm welcome?"

"Tucker told me you got in a fight." Jazz gave a smile to Sam. "You must be Sam."

"Ah, you've been talking with Tucker," Danny remarked as Jazz stepped forward to shake hands. "Tucker exaggerates. You know that Jazz."

"I know. I just wanted to be sure."

"Well, you're sure now. How about getting your fearless leader something to eat?"

Jazz turned to Sam. "Would you like something? I could fix up some rabbit or something."

"Actually," Sam said, "I'm a vegetarian."

"Danny frowned. "You think we get that much vegetation out here?"

"Obviously enough to have animals," Sam shot back.

"I'm sure I can find something for both of you," Jazz intervened. She gave Danny a stern look as she walked off.

"That your sister?" Danny looked over at Sam and nodded.

"Are you ready to finally answer some questions?" Sam looked around nervously. Her hand drifted down to play with the hem of her skirt.

"I suppose."

"Good. Follow me." Danny led her across to his room. Danny was the only one with a room on the ground floor. Danny hadn't given himself any special treatment. His room looked just like the others. Danny lit a candle and Sam got a better look at it. The room wasn't exactly tidy, but there wasn't much in the room for a person to worry about the clutter. There was just a bed that was unmade and a desk with a chair. Danny was over by the desk with the candle sifting through papers and grumbling under his breath. He finally pulled out a blank piece of paper and sat down. He beckoned for her to come further in the room as he grabbed up his only pen and wrote something down. He twirled the paper around so she could see what he wrote.

"This is how you spell your name, correct?"

Sam squinted down and read off the name Samantha Mason. She gave a nod and he turned the paper back around to face him.

"Why are you writing this down?"

He gave her a small smile. "I don't know. Just trying to be professional I guess. Where did you live?"

"At the capital, Amity Park."

"You came a long way to join us."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why come all that way? Why do you want to join us?"

"I…back at home my family all believed that there isn't going to be a war. I do, but I knew they were too blind to listen to me. I wanted to do something and I had a feeling that I should come here."

"Why were you running from the guards?"

"They saw me here and assumed that I was already part of the Resistance." She watched silently as Danny wrote something down, nervous that her explanation wasn't going to be good enough.

"Why didn't you just tell them that you weren't with us? And don't call us the Resistance. It wasn't my choice to go against the King, it was his."

Sam looked at him startled. The bitterness in his voice had been unexpected. But she couldn't blame him for being bitter and angry towards the King.

"I know. And I didn't tell them because I was planning to join you and if they had believed me they would have made me go back home."

"Fair enough. What can you do for us? I don't suppose you've had any weapon training before?"

"Not really."

"Any combat experience whatsoever?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?"

"I punched a boy I knew when I was seven."

Danny laughed at that. "Okay, let's try something else. Can you cook?"

"That depends on whether you want the food to be edible or not."

The corners of Danny's mouth lifted as he glanced at her before writing something down. "Any experience nursing the wounded?"

"None."

Danny looked at her, exasperated. "Can you do anything?"

"Well…they had me take these lessons. I didn't want to so it didn't last long, but I can…sew."

"Do you think it would be possible for you to learn the skills that I mentioned?"

There was an easy question. "Yes."

"Good. I don't think I'll need anything else. Jazz should have dinner ready by now. Do you think you can find the kitchen while I go make a room for you?"

"Make?"

"Make, prepare, set up, put together and generally just find you a place to stay. I'll need to go around and find some things. You want a bed, right?"

Sam glared at him as Danny grinned. "Why didn't Jazz just bring us the food when it was ready?"

It's one of the rules. While the curtain is pulled over the door it means privacy and that the person isn't to be disturbed. The only exception is if I need you to do something. Jazz came up with the rule and she's not going to break it."

"Oh. I might not go just yet. Will you answer some questions for me?"

"That depends on the question, but go ahead and ask away."

"Who are we fighting?"

Danny sighed. "You ever hear of someone named Vlad Masters?"

"It sounds familiar. Yes."

"Vlad Masters is a millionaire from another country. He always had the money, but a few years back he acquired…something and decided that the money wasn't enough I guess. He started planning to attack Amity and used his money and…that something to get fighters. When I heard about the attack I went to the King and you know the rest. It doesn't matter. I found out a bit later that the palace guards wouldn't have been able to do much against him anyway.

"Why?"

He countered with his own question. "Do you believe in ghosts, Sam?"

"What? I don't know. Where did that come from?"

"Never mind." Sam could tell from the look on Danny's face that she had brought up bad memories.

"Where did you learn to fight?"

"I taught myself and got tips from others who could when they joined."

"How many people fight? Tucker mentioned he didn't go out in the field much."

"Tucker is our tech guy. He makes sure our weapons work fine and tries to make items to help us from the scraps we find. Almost all the others fight."

"If Vlad was going to attack Amity then he'd have to have a lot of people working for him. It didn't look like you had many people here. Why is he bothering to fight you?"

"He's toying with me. He's getting something out of this, I just don't know what. I think I need to get that room ready for you. You can bring up more painful memories tomorrow." With that, Danny stood up and left the room. Sam watched him leave, dismayed. Getting Danny upset had been the last thing she wanted. With a sigh, she went out of his room in search of the kitchen.

Danny found Tucker in the "lab." He was working on the guns they had picked up today; making sure nothing was faulty about them. He was working by the one small candle he had set on the table. An empty wooden bowl nearby showed he'd already eaten.

"You need me to cover for you, right?"

Danny nodded. "Sam needs a room."

Tucker smirked at him. "You know, she could just stay with-"

"Don't you dare finish that!"

"I was going to say Jazz."

"Sure you were. Come on. We have to do it while she's with Jazz."

"This is our last one." Tucker held up a shower rod and curtain.

"What about a bed for her? Do you know where we can get one?"

"Not a clue. Let's just focus on making her a room first."

"Right. Jazz can't keep her busy forever. Grab the candle." The two walked over to where the path led upwards. The paths that had been cut out of the wall didn't have anything to hold on to with. Danny held the candle up to see. The paths were not exceptionally wide and there was always a risk of falling, especially in the dark. They stepped out onto the landing and walked around until Danny stopped at the end that looked over the stream. Danny handed the candle back to Tucker and faced the wall.

"Careful, Danny," Tucker warned. "Don't strain yourself."

"Stop looking at me, Tuck, and make sure no one is watching. You're supposed to be my cover, remember?"

"I remember." Tucker turned around as Danny placed his hands on the rock wall and closed his eyes, concentrating. It was dark so there wasn't a large chance that someone would be watching, but it was a precaution that Danny was glad to have. His hands glowed green and then faded to normal as the energy traveled into the rock. There was a flash of green from within the rock like a small detonation and Danny ran his hands over the wall before pulling away. If it had been lighter the cracks in the wall and the outline of an arch could have been seen.

Danny then crouched down. His hand was placed on the ground and he closed his eyes and he felt the invisible power flow from his hand into the ground. He opened his eyes to watch as the power rose out of the ground and enveloped the rocks. Slowly the rocks descended into the ground. It was done slowly so the rocks on the top didn't accidentally topple over and make any large noise. When the rocks had disappeared Danny was looking into a new cave in the wall. He collapsed.

"Danny!" Tucker ran over.

"I'm fine, Tuck. Just a little tired."

"I told you not to strain yourself."

"I didn't, I'm fine. My mom's gone, Tuck, she's not dead. You don't have to be her replacement. Go and see where Sam is while I put the rod in."

"But-"

"Go before I put you in the ground with the rocks."

With one last glance, Tucker obeyed and set off towards the kitchen. He'd taken the candle, Danny noted, but that was alright. Danny grabbed the rod and stood up. Holding the rod straight, Danny let out his intangibility again and it went into the rod. Danny then eased both ends into the wall and then lifted it up until the arc began. He sighed as he let go and then grabbed onto the rod again when a dizzy spell hit. He groaned as a familiar headache started.

I'm all right, he thought as he started walking down the path towards the slope that led down to the ground floor. His hand traveled along the wall as he walked. All I have to do, he continued, is get to my room and sleep it off; that always helps. He walked farther on, but as he stepped away from the wall, the pain is his head spiked. The world became fuzzy, but Danny stubbornly tried to walk. He took only three steps more before his headache spiked again and he experienced another round of dizziness that threw him balance off and his next step met with thin air. Danny fell twelve feet or so.

He'd blacked out before he hit the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is! I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I really don't have that much of an excuse. This chapter is even longer than the last one, though, so hopefully that will make up for some of it.**

**Eternity's Shadow **Thank you for the praise and for reviewing. It means a lot to me.

**Call me Blue Streak** You're obsessed? With my story? Is something like that possible? I'm sorry this didn't come out soon. I'll do better next time.

And I'll except the brains…but what do I do with them now that I have them? Thanks for reviewing.

**Liaranne** You like my writing style? Thank you! You don't know how much that means to me. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

Not going to tell me, eh? I make it pretty clear who the king is in this chapter

And I can't tell you what's wrong with Danny. I'm just evil like that. Thanks so much for the review!

**Lightning Streak** Now that's not true. I'm sure you could type something up like this and do a wonderful job. Probably better than me at any rate. Thank you so much for the praise and the reviews.

**Chaltab** What can I say that I haven't already told you? Thanks for the support, Chaltab.

**Renoirkmk** Thanks for the praise and the review.

**Kuroneko** I'm glad you liked my disclaimer. It would have been nice to hear your thoughts after you read it, but thanks anyway for the review.

**Taka-Sama** I can't answer any of your questions. Your just going to have to find out. And I'm sorry this wasn't soon. Thanks for reviewing.

**JNgirl** Not exactly. It's not set in the past, but I still have it retain some of that aspect. For example, the guns have sort of a science fiction feel to them. I've created my own little world, I suppose. Thanks for reviewing.

**Glean-Glean** I'm not sure how many chapters I'll have. Quite a few after this. Thanks for the reviews!

**Disclaimer:** -checks license, social security and birth certificate- Darn I'm still not famous…yet!

Chapter 3

Princess Valerie gazed down on the capital from her high view at Axion Palace. She was concentrating more on the conversations her father, the king was having behind her. He was discussing the disappearance of the Mansons' daughter with the girl's father right now.

"I can assure you that we are doing everything we can to find her."

"And what about the rumors I've been hearing? They say she was spotting in Apparition's Cliffs! Is this true?"

"From the reports that have come back from the scouts, yes."

"It's dangerous out there! And that Resistance group is out there, too. I know my daughter wasn't exactly the most popular in the palace, but-"

"If you are implying that I am not really trying to find your daughter then you are mistaken. You and your wife have helped me greatly. You do bring up a good point about the Resistance, however. We wouldn't want them finding her."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Apparition's Cliffs is vast and very dangerous as you said. Perhaps having more people search for your daughter would be wise. I'll have General Lancer take his soldiers out to find her. The added security will help also if the Resistance decides to attack."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. My wife and I are extremely grateful; as I'm sure Samantha will be also."

Valerie scoffed. She doubted that. The girl was a freak, in her opinion. She was always preaching how short-sighted they all were, and how there was a war coming. All the lies about a war weren't even the thing that started it. She'd always been a freak. Valerie was glad she was gone. And she'd fit in with the Resistance just perfectly. It's probably where she was headed all this time.

Valerie scowled. If there was anyone she truly despised then it had to be them. There wasn't going to be a war! Her father was capable in keeping the peace. Her father's actions had been justified when the rumors had started, but they hadn't stopped and, from what she heard, the people were starting to murmur against her father and the other nobles. That was worrying her. She was used to the peaceful, happy life that she had been living. Now everyone in the palace was tense and if the angry murmurs from the people continued then someone might even suggest a Revolution.

Which is probably exactly what they wanted. She could just picture men sitting around, laughing at her expense. Happy that their ploy had worked at that those at the palace were stressed and miserable.

Valerie stopped her thoughts when they got there. She hadn't brought up her concerns and worries with anyone else, but she knew that others were thinking them. She had to pretend, though, that everything was okay. And it was, she assured herself. Her father could take care of it.

But she was still worried. It was hard to deny that fact.

Her eyes narrowed as they shifted to glare towards the direction where she knew Apparition's Cliffs was located. She was comfortable where she was being the princess. And, she thought, if she had anything to say about it then it was going to stay that way.



The oblivion that was wrapped around Danny's mind slowly started to thin and he gave a mumble in his sleep. His senses were gradually creeping back and the mumble turned to a groan. He hated when this happened. Waking up was so hard, but he had learned he just needed to keep pushing it. Finally, his eyes cracked open.

His vision was blurry, but he could still recognize his room. He needed to know what had happened. What had caused the blackout this time?

"Danny?"

He gave a grunt as he tried to sit up, but was pushed back down into his pillow. "I'm fine, Jazz."

This was the usual statement that she was greeted with every time and Jazz gave a sigh.

"How do you feel?"

"Worse than usual," he admitted. "What happened?"

"You were an idiot and over-exerted yourself. Not to mention there was no one around to help because you sent Tucker away when he could clearly tell you needed help."

"Who found me?"

Danny strained to see over Jazz who was hovering over him, worried, when Tucker's voice answered. "Sam did. I had barely arrived at where her and Jazz were talking and she suddenly becomes really agitated. Insisted on knowing where you were. She dragged us out to look for you. It was pretty dark, but she found you quickly."

"Sam? Who's…oh, Sam!"

The events of yesterday were leaking back into his memory. He cringed as Jazz spoke up. "You have a couple of large bruises, Danny. Did you fall?"

He ignored the question. "How much does she know?"

Tucker gave a laugh. "We've made up crazier stories than the one we gave her last night. She doesn't suspect anything."

Jazz raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Tucker. "You think so?"

"Are you saying she does suspect something?" Danny asked.

"I talked with her last night, Danny. She may not have many practical skills, but she's smart. Danny, you have to be careful."

"I'll be fine. What time is it?"

"Almost noon. I'll bring you in some lunch." Jazz turned towards the door to leave.

"Thanks. Can you ask Sam to come in here also?"

"Sure. Why?"

"I forgot to tell her some things last night. We sort of got…sidetracked."

Jazz nodded and left. Tucker gave him a teasing smile. "Sidetracked how?"

Danny shifted to give Tucker a glare, but it was muted as he winced afterward. Jazz hadn't been lying about those bruises.

"If you have to know," he snapped "we got to discussing Vlad and other things."

Tucker sobered immediately. "Oh."

"Yeah. I got uncomfortable and walked away. You'd think I could handle it after telling everyone else, but when-"

The curtain was pulled away and Sam stepped in, carrying a bowl that obviously had Danny's lunch inside. Danny sat up and swung his feet over the side of his bed as she walked over to hand it to him. "You wanted to see me?"

Danny studied her face. He had to agree with Jazz that she was smart. He could tell that just by talking with her last night. But, at the moment, he wasn't picking up anything from her that might endanger his secret.

"Yeah, I didn't get to tell you everything last night. There are still some things we need to go over."

She gave a nod of understanding and he went on. "Even though you don't have any experience you'll still have to fight. I won't just send you out immediately, but you should be aware that you might have to if something happens. As soon as I've talked with you you'll go with Tucker. He'll give you a gun and two energy canisters. This is important, Sam. One of the canisters will have a green stripe painted on it. Do you remember when I asked you if you believed in ghosts?"

She'd been patiently listening to everything, but gave a start at his question. "Yes," she insecurely replied.

"Do you, Sam?"

The two waited as she took a few seconds to answer. "Yes,' she answered truthfully.

Danny gave a grateful sigh. That made everything easier. "Vlad Masters doesn't just have people working for him. He's recruited ghosts also for his attack on Amity. We needed a way to fight them also so Tucker was able to convert the energy in the canisters so it would affect ghosts, too."

"Tucker did this?"

"With a little help," Danny amended. "He worked with my mom on this."

He could tell she wanted to ask the question, but he didn't want to hear it so he answered it for her. "My mom disappeared one day. We're not quite sure what happened. After her disappearance, Tucker had to use her notes to come up with a way to convert the canisters. The canisters for the ghosts are hard to produce, though. You only have 20 shots in a canister, so you need to be careful if the chance arises that you have to shoot one. Actually, you need to be lenient with the shots from the non-ghost canisters because the canisters aren't easy to come by in the first place. Do you have any question?"

He could tell she did, but she merely shook her head no.

"Let's see then. I've already explained the privacy rule. The only other thing I think I need to tell you is that this place needs to remain hidden. I don't think I'll get lucky again and find a place like this for us to stay if our home here gets attacked. Vlad not knowing where we are is probably one of the only reasons we're able to still fight against him. That's everything I think. If you do have questions then you can always come to me, Tucker, Jazz or anyone else. I want you to stick with Jazz for these first couple of days. She'll help you learn what happens during the day here, get you into a sort of routine."

"All right. Danny?"

"Hmm?"

"How are you feeling?"

Honestly, he thought, my whole body aches. "Better, thank you."

"Your welcome." She turned when Tucker motioned for her to follow him outside. She glanced back, but Danny gave her a reassuring smile and she left. Danny glanced down at his food that was getting cold. Finally he got up and walked over to his desk, ignoring how sore he was. The sheet he had written down about Sam still sat there from where it had been last night. He was realizing like Jazz that it could be risky with her here-it was just as much of a risk with everyone else-but she intrigued him. She'd been wearing the same dark clothes he had seen her wear yesterday which wasn't the most sensible thing to do in this hot weather. She had stated she was a vegetarian and she had no practical skills to help, but she had still come out here where there was little to no vegetation and had offered to help all the same.

Why?

He vowed to find out.



On the second day, Sam woke up with the thought: Where do I go to take a shower here? Immediately, she became irritated with herself. The thought made her think of all the girls she knew at the palace. They were too engrossed in their appearances and other superficial problems to concentrate on the things that mattered. But she did care if she looked clean, and, at the moment, that didn't seem possible.

Her question was answered as she stepped outside her room and looked down at the river. Danny knelt down on the bank, filling a few jugs. He sat the last one aside and then, to Sam's surprise, leaned forward and dunked is entire head under the water.

The action seemed so ludicrous that she started laughing. Danny's head broke the surface and he looked up as she shook his wet bangs away from his eyes. He gave a smirk when he realized who was laughing.

"You get used to it," he called up to her.

"I suppose I don't have a choice," she reasoned as her laughter quieted. "That's it, though? You don't wash your whole body?"

"I can't say for the others, but I do. However," he paused as his smirk grew "you won't be seeing me do it."

And then he gathered up his jugs and left Sam there, trying to interpret if there was some inner meaning in that.

She took the issue up with Jazz when she found her in the kitchen.

"It's difficult," Jazz sighed. "We basically have to do it in the dark. Look, when you need to take a bath, come tell me and I'll make sure you're not disturbed. I do that with all the other girls that live here."

In the dark? Is that what he had meant? Something told Sam there was still something more to it.

"What about you," she asked Jazz. "Who looks out for you?"

Jazz raised an eyebrow. "Oh, no one disturbs me. If they do, they'll soon be missing a few important appendages courtesy of my brother."



"Hello."

Sam almost dropped the bowl of food she was carrying. How had Danny surprised her like that? He'd come out of nowhere. She gave him a glare.

"Hello."

"That for me?"

"Actually," she deadpanned "It's for me."

"Aren't you helping Jazz right now?'

"She gave me a break so I could eat something, too. Why do you care?"

"No reason." Right, like he was going to tell her he'd been watching her all day for any clues as to who she was. "Want some company?"

Sam gave a scowl. "Not really. What is this, Danny? We aren't exactly friends."

"Maybe I want to be friends." It was the truth. He didn't want to be on bad terms with anyone here, but, at the moment, he was concentrating on learning all he could about her.

Sam's gaze was piercing and Danny internally told himself not to do any of his nervous habits.

"Fine."

Danny gave a sincere smile as he followed her over to the cavern's wall to lean on. "Great so…how do you like the bed?"

Sam gave a minute smile. She didn't know what to feel about this. Her first impression of him hadn't been the greatest and it was hard for her to let go of that. But it seemed like he was trying so why shouldn't she?

"It's fine." They hadn't had a bed for her and the first night she had slept in Jazz's room. That next day, she had first seen Danny in the afternoon with a collection of wood that he had claimed would make a bed. He'd done it by himself and he had actually finished during that one afternoon. Jazz had been showing her everything and telling her what she needed to do and she hadn't been able to come over and ask him about it. It was a pretty sturdy bed, but from afar it had looked as if he didn't have any tools with him…but that was probably her imagination.

"Really? That's good. I wasn't exactly sure how it would have turned out."

Sam looked up and the two met eyes before she looked away. "It's fine,' she repeated.

Danny frowned. This wasn't exactly working out. "So you're a vegetarian?"

"An Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian," she clarified.

Well it was something. "What's that?'

He was interested? From his attitude before she doubted that he would become one over night, but she had barely met anyone that had showed interest.

The conversation had progressed from there. Danny found himself enjoying the conversation, but every answer about her past was vague and he grew increasingly agitated. His gaze wandered over to where others were practicing.

"Are you listening to me?"

He turned back to her. "No," he admitted. "Are you almost done?'

"I'm done, yes." At least he was honest, she thought. That was a lot more than she could say about any of the boys at the palace.

"Well, Jazz hasn't come back to get you, and there's still a lot of things you need to know. I think we should start your training."

"Training?"

Danny stood up and motioned her to follow him. He led her out to a spot where there was space enough for them to train.

"You need to learn how to fight. There's always the risk that something will happen or that I might need you to go out on missions with others."

He was being the leader again which was fine with Sam, but she kind of missed the smiling and joking part of him that had appeared when they were talking. The thought of them being friends was becoming more comfortable to her every second.

"Shouldn't you be helping me with my aim? We mostly just use the guns, right?"

"I told you, Sam, that we can't waste any of the shots. Unfortunately, that's just something you'll have to learn on your own."

That was a comforting thought, but she could see the logic in it. She had no idea what she was doing, though, and she felt completely stupid as she moved into a stance. The verdict wasn't good by the smile that Danny was trying to keep down.

"You're too open…pretty much everywhere. I'll go more into that when we start on teaching you defensive moves. Punch me."

"What?'

Try to punch me. We have to get the basics down."

Sam sighed. This was going to end very badly. Closing her eyes, she limply let out a punch.

It was caught easily by Danny. She opened her eyes warily, but Danny just gave her a smile.

"Here," Danny fluidly moved behind her, still holding on to her hand. He glanced down. "Feet apart, right foot forward." She obediently followed the instructions. He gently grasped unto her left forearm. "You have to twist your body. Your left side goes back as your right side goes forward. It gives your body leverage, and you can put more power in your punch." He silently put her body through the movements. "Did you feel the difference?"

She was feeling something, but she wasn't sure if the training had anything to do with it. All she knew was that he was entirely too close.

She was too close! Darn it all, what was happening to him? He could feel a blush threatening to bloom any second. They were barely even friends and now…what he needed was a distraction.

His silent plea was answered as there was a shout and both turned to see two men stumble through the tunnel. One was holding up the other who was limping badly. Blood could be seen in many places and Danny sprang away from Sam and ran over with others to help.

"What happened?"

"Attacked," the young man carrying the other person grunted out. His burden was lifted as others helped to take him to their make-shift infirmary. He sagged all the same. Danny could see he was exhausted. He waited as the other went on. "We were over by the northwestern ridge and got attacked. We were outnumbered. We tried to hold them off, but then we ran out of shots and…." He glanced over where his friend was now.

"Where's the third one in your team?"

"Still out there," he replied breathlessly. "I couldn't carry both. I had to leave him over at the small haven you set up there, but I'm afraid…there was some blood…but he's not as bad as Will over there."

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it. As for Will, I want you to keep a tab on him Chal. Help Jazz out, do what she tells you. Get some sleep first. I can see you're exhausted. The northwestern ridge isn't exactly close."

"Wait-" Danny had already turned toward the infirmary to find Jazz and the plea was unheard. His sight of Danny was then blocked as others swarmed in to tend to him and ask what had happened.

"Jazz, I need a medic. Where's Lolita?" Jazz didn't even look up from Will as she answered.

"She's not here. You sent her off with a patrolling team a few days ago, remember?"

Danny cursed and Jazz did look up now to give him a disapproving look. "That's right. She's with Luke. But then who…" His mind went over who might know medical treatments. Jazz was needed here. Lolita was out, and probably could be reached in time. His eyes went back to Jazz as a thought occurred to him.

"What have you taught Sam about healing the wounded?"

"It's one of the first things I've been teaching her," she remarked distractedly. "She said she knew how to sew, so I taught her a few things about stitches and bandaging someone. She's a fast learner, so-"

"Thanks." Danny grabbed one of the first-aid kits that Jazz always had laid out for taking out in the field and left.

Sam was still standing in the same place. She knew that she shouldn't be surprised, but seeing the two come in like that had been a shock. And then Danny was standing in front of her.

"You have your gun on you somewhere, right?" Sam shakily nodded her head, internally dreading what was going to come next.

"Take this. We're going to go save our stranded comrade."



Unfortunately, Danny and Chal never met up again. It wasn't for lack of trying on Chal's part.

"Where's Danny?"

Jazz looked up to spot Chal looking around anxiously. It was easy to deduce from the wear and tear in his clothes and his obvious fatigue that he had been Will's teammate.

"I'm not sure. It sounded like he was going to leave. He was in a hurry."

Chal paled.

"Why?" Jazz asked.

"He doesn't know who he's fighting," Chal turned and then swayed as his fatigue overwhelmed him.

Jazz was there in an instant, checking on him as she spoke. "What do you mean? Isn't it more of Vlad's men? A ghost, maybe?"

No, no it's not."

Panic swept across Jazz's face and Chal looked at her confused. Yes, it was probably a good thing for Danny to know, but he was a competent fighter. He always seemed to be so lucky, too.

But Jazz knew something that Chal didn't, and the fear that her little brother was in danger, though always there, was so apparent that Chal could feel it.

And Jazz had always tried to be the calm one.

A disaster was coming soon, and, unbeknownst to them, Danny wasn't the only one in its line of fire.

**I promise the action will start next chapter. I'm dreading it because I can't write action, but I won't keep you guys waiting like I did with this chapter.**

**Reviews make miracles**

**Faith's melody**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you all enjoy this. I'm not quite sure what the response will be to the action in this chapter. I tried really hard. Please give me your thoughts.**

Chapter 4

The three bodies on the floor didn't move. Two were dead, the other was unconscious. They had just been left there after being searched. That had been hours ago.

The search had produced nothing. Daniel and his friend's had stripped the bodies clean of anything useful. Weapons, food, canisters….

The thought made Vlad Plasmius smile. He stood in his lab, watching a screen that showed the entire expanse of Apparition Cliffs. He'd been very patient with Daniel. The boy was the only reason Vlad bothered with the feeble resistance his group had been. Vlad's army was numbered in the thousands. From the reports he had received from his scouts, Daniel had about twenty. The boy's determination was admirable.

But Vlad was done playing games with the boy. The process was taking too long. After the necessary hours of preparation, his armies were ready. First, he would deal with Daniel, and then he would move on to Amity.

Vlad turned from the screen and left the room. He didn't bother hiding his other half from his soldiers. They realized that Vlad was one to be feared.

And soon, everyone else would realize that, too.



There was something crawling on her leg. As Sam roused she could feel the prickle of something move upwards along her calf. The instinct to shake her leg until whatever-it-was was gone was strong, but Sam forced it down. Her eyes cracked open and she craned her neck around to see what exactly was on her leg without disturbing.

A scorpion stared back at her. His pincers were raised as if daring her to move. Sam tensed. She cautiously moved her head to see what she could do.

Danny was still asleep beside her. He'd kept up a fast pace yesterday as they traveled to find the man who had been wounded. They'd only stopped to rest when the sun had already set. Sam wasn't sure what time it was now, but it was already bright out. Danny would probably want to get moving soon, but she couldn't move with the scorpion poised like that. It seemed to like her and took a few more steps up her leg.

"Danny?"

There was faint mumble from him, but nothing more.

"Danny, wake up."

Her voice was barely above a whisper as her eyes continually went to the scorpion. Danny moved, however, and his eyes opened a second later.

"Hey," he murmured. "Good morning."

"Danny, I have a problem."

His body tensed, but he didn't otherwise move. "What kind of problem?"

She jabbed her head in the scorpion's direction. "Look."

He stayed perfectly still. If the enemy was near then sound might alert them to their presence. His eyes moved down her legs-and what nice legs they were…but that was probably the sleepy haze his mind was still under talking-until he reached the scorpion. He relaxed, his fears now under control.

"Hit it away from you."

"With my hand?"

"If you want to die. Here." Danny sat up and Sam's eyes widened as a second later found Danny shirtless.

Her cheeks flushed when she realized she was staring. She'd never been one to be attracted to the soldiers who looked like they had balloons for muscles. Danny was leaner, but his muscles from fighting flexed as he took his shirt and quickly snatched the scorpion off her leg with it. He turned away from both of them and expertly flicked his shirt out. The scorpion was thrown a few feet away and angrily looked around for his assailant, but, seeing no one in range, scuttled off.

"All right, that's over. I…." Danny eyes met hers and his words died away. A similar blush started to form also as he realized why she was staring.

He had to admit she was attractive…okay, she was beautiful. But, whether she was beautiful or not, now was not the best time to suddenly get involved romantically. They were trying to prevent a war. Maybe when all this was over. She was kind of staring at him. That was a good sign, right?

He turned his head away and shyly put his shirt back on. "We need to get going if we want to get there this afternoon."

"R-right." She turned her face away from him. What exactly had she been thinking? She didn't go around gawking at guys! She got to her feet and quickly pulled down her skirt that had hiked up while she slept before dusting herself off. She glanced up at the sun as it crept across the sky. It was already so bright out. "So how far away is it?" She wasn't even sure where they were going, but Danny seemed sure of their destination.

"Depends on which way you take." Danny glanced around, checking to make sure they didn't forget anything. "You have the pack?"

Sam held up the small pack that held the first-aid supplies. "Right here."

"Good. Let's get going."

She followed him mutely, trying to remember their surroundings in case something happened and she got lost.

It was after noon when Danny suddenly stopped them.

"Do you hear that?"

She stilled and listened. There was a small, almost indistinguishable, sound of voices drifting over to them. Danny glanced around then pointed back behind them and to the right. "It's coming from over there."

Sam turned her eyes back on Danny to see him now walking ahead of her, slowly making his way along the rock wall as he looked for a place that wasn't as sheer. She hurried to catch up. His intent to climb up it obvious.

"But shouldn't we avoid any confrontation with whoever that is? We're here to find the guy that was injured, right?"

"One: We don't know if they've found Morgan yet. Going all the way there to find he's gone would be pointless. Two: I can hear a lot more voices than usual. Vlad doesn't usually attack with a large group of men at one time, and the fact that he's doing it now is peculiar. I need to see how many men are there so I can warn the others. And three: I'm not about to just willing let Vlad or his men step onto any part of this country. If I can deal with this quickly then I'm not going to let the chance pass me by." Danny had finally found a place in the wall suitable for climbing. He grasped the wall's edge and got ready to start climbing. Going up and over would be much faster than trying to find a path that actually led to where the men were.

"And what if you can't deal with it quickly? What about Morgan? We don't know how bad his injuries are."

Danny's face softened from the angry scowl he'd worn when talking about Vlad and he sighed. He turned towards her. "Let me just see what we're dealing with. I promise I won't try to fight them. Chal said he placed Morgan at the haven I set up in this region. It's not that far away, I promise."

She bit her lip as she glanced down at the first-aid kit, but nodded. "But I get to go with you. You can't just leave me here."

He nodded and climbed up and over before coming back and extending a hand for her. Climbing was a little hard in her skirt, but she tried not to complain. As soon as she was up, Danny, crouching low, moved swiftly along the rock.

They walked a little ways before reaching their destination. The rock ended at a sort of crossroads where a path intersected with another. A lot of voices floated up to them where they stopped, listening. Orders were being thrown this was and that. Slowly, Danny and Sam moved to the edge and looked down at the men congregated there.

Danny cursed and Sam gave a small gasp.

These weren't Vlad's men. This was the Royal Army.

Or, Sam reconsidered, at least part of the royal army. She estimated about forty men. Most of them lounged around lazily. Were they waiting for something? More Men? At forty men, they already outnumbered their small group. More men would not help them.

There was movement next to her and she looked to see Danny moving away from edge. She followed his lead, but stopped when she saw him take out his gun and stare at it.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of fighting them?"

He gaped at her. "Are you crazy? That's the Royal Army! You do realize, don't you, that I set up here in Apparition Cliffs because this was the one place they wouldn't go? No one else has set foot in this place except for us! Why in the world are they her anyway?" He crawled back over to look at them before turning back to her. "Even if there were only a few of them there like Vlad's men instead of a whole squadron I wouldn't be able to fight them. I can't…I'm not trained to fight against them."

"Trained? What makes fighting against Vlad's men any different then fighting any of the men down there?

Danny exploded. "The fact that they'll actually shoot at me!"

And then the sound of a weapon firing reached their ears, along with everyone else's, and the rock next to Danny's leg was blown away as the shot missed its intended target.



Kwan was very happy with his position. Not his location; the sun beat down just as it always did in Apparition Cliffs and he and his men were slowly baking under its rays. But at 18 years old, he was probably the youngest Captain ever.

And it felt really good. He didn't like to think of himself as prideful, but the thought that he had been good enough to get this far so fast was something anyone would be proud of, right? Right. He earned the post, why not enjoy it.

But he never would have guessed that being part of the Royal Army would mean that he would one day find himself in Apparition Cliffs looking for some rogue noble. Or that being Captain would mean watching as your men sat around all day until they suffered from heat stroke. He could understand General Lancer's order to stay together. Apparition Cliffs was vast and a person could easily get lost. It was everyone's suspicions that Lady Samantha had done just that, but it was a slim to none chance that she would just turn a corner and run into one of the army's squadrons.

Granted, they had come upon three of the members from the Resistance, but they had eventually gotten away. Kwan wasn't proud of the fact, and so it had accidentally been forgotten in his report to General Lancer.

He had actually seen the three from the same perch he was currently standing on. He'd climbed the rocks here the first Day the general had stationed his squadron here to get a better layout of the land around them. It'd been a good idea. After seeing the three he had plotted the best way to get to them. They had almost successfully ambushed them.

He was currently watching his men, frowning at their laziness, but moved his eyes upward to sweep the land again. His eyes narrowed when he spotted the two people crouched above his men. They were talking, but the guy had his gun out and Kwan immediately brought out his own. The girl beside him was unmistakable.

She didn't seem to be hurt which was good, but she was also with one of the members of the Resistance so it was still a possibility. Perhaps the Resistance was asking for some sort of ransom. The Mansons would pay it, but Kwan would rather prevent that from happening. He brought his gun up, took aim and fired.



All thoughts of stealth were gone. Grabbing Sam's hand, Danny hurtled to his feet and took off the way they had come. It didn't give Sam much time to react and she clumsily stumbled to her feet and tried to keep up with his pace. There were surprised yells from behind them and, a second later, weapons started to fire. Sam gave a yelp as the pack was almost ripped from her shoulder and she glanced back. All of the men were on their feet now and running after them. People were now yelling to cease fire and were pointing at her. She'd been spotted. Sam rolled her eyes. Wonderful.

"Jump!"

Danny had led them to the edge and Sam obeyed blindly, jumping down the eight or so feet to the ground. The impact jarred her, but fear was driving her now and she got to her feet quickly. Danny landed next to her and looked quickly around. The yells were growing louder and they lacked the confusion that had been there at first. The voices were now moving in two different directions. They had split up and were trying to close them in. Danny grimaced. These soldiers knew the terrain.

And if they were getting cut off from any means of escape then that meant that he would have to fight them. He glanced over at Sam. He could only think of one way he could fight these men, but Sam was going to have to leave for him to do that.

Sam stared at him. What was wrong? Why was he hesitating? "Come on," she urged.

"You go. I'll hold them off."

"What? You're not actually fighting them!"

"I have to. Look, run down there. Take the first path you come to on your right. It leads to a dead end and I want you to stay there and keep quiet. They're expecting us to run and try to escape, not hide.

"But-"

Danny played his trump card. "I'm your leader. Go. Now!"

Her eyes flashed with defiance at him telling her what to do, but she could hear the soldiers as they drew nearer and finally turned and took off.

Danny gave a sigh as he turned and headed in the other direction. There was a small gap in the rock wall up ahead. That would be where the soldiers would come from. He couldn't use his gun. The fact that Vlad's soldiers wouldn't shoot at him had become apparent awhile ago. At this point, he only carried with him the canisters that Tucker had modified to work on ghosts. And still, his gun was only used when someone else that didn't know about his powers was around.

But his powers also gave him an advantage against the Royal Army. The other good thing was that because the squadron had split up he was only fighting around twenty soldiers instead of forty. Of course, twenty to one wasn't the best of odds either. But he wouldn't have a choice.

As he neared the gap, the first soldier came around it at a run. His surprised look at seeing Danny was priceless, but Danny didn't pause to enjoy it. Danny grabbed his shirt and the man gave a small yell as he was slammed him against the rock wall. Swiftly. Danny found the pressure point and the man's gun clattered to the ground as he was forced to let go. More soldiers ran through the gap and Danny dragged the man through the air to use him as a shield when they opened fire. They gave a gasp when the man was dropped to the ground to find that no one was there behind him. Most of the soldiers were throught the gap now and some that had not seen the trick looked around confused as to why others were just standing around.

And then a man staggered back as a shot fired out and two more followed in quick succession. Danny had picked up the first man's gun from the ground. He gave a grin when one of the soldiers fired haphazardly in the direction he thought Danny was in and missed completely.

But Danny was more familiar with hand-to-hand and abandoned the gun as he ran forward into the mass of soldiers. Barely a second went by before a man cried out as Danny's boot made contact with the man's kneecap and shattered it. The soldiers stared until another gave a pained grunt and keeled over from being punched in the stomach. His face came in contact with very solid air which effectively broke his nose.

Danny humorously jumped back towards the gap as a soldier gave a desperate attempt to punch him. Danny reeled his arm back to give his own punch.

A weapon fired and Danny cried out in pain as the shot grazed his outstretched forearm. Instinctively, Danny grabbed at the injured spot as his concentration disintegrated and he became visible once more. Most were still shocked by the phenomenon of his reappearance and it gave Danny the required second to drop like a stone to the ground and roll, shots littered the air above him and the ground was blasted away where he had just been.

Danny stopped and planted his hands firmly on the ground and then his body was launched into the air. How he was able to achieve enough leverage to go so high in the air was a mystery to the soldiers around, but a lot of things Danny had done in the last few minutes were unexplained also and they were learning not to question it.

Danny landed on the other side of the gap and quickly kicked the gun out of a soldier's hand before he could fire. It was then that Danny started to run. He scooped up the gun that had landed a foot away and blindly shot backwards as he took off. He knew he would have had to hit someone. The gap was a little too small for the crowd of people currently trying to get through to him. He couldn't keep fighting the soldiers the way he was. The other half of the squadron would be expecting to surprise Danny and Sam and when they didn't they would come back this way and join everyone else.

The best thing to do was run. Get Sam and in all the confusion get out of here and head towards the haven he'd set up. He weaved around outcropping of rock and then darted around a corner. Large boulders had fallen across the path and Danny jumped behind them. He turned around and started shooting as the soldiers that were pursuing him started to appear around the corner also. They jumped back and Danny smiled. He'd hold them off for a few seconds before mysteriously disappearing again.



Kwan frowned as he watched the guy that had been with Lady Samantha confront his men. His frowned deepened as he watched the fight from the birds-eye view he had. He had divided up his men in hopes that they would be able to retrieve Lady Samantha before the Resistance was able to escape with her. He was making his way on top of the rocks to view the small skirmish between the guy and his men.

It was not turning out that way. He counted at least seven dead or wounded. Not to mention that Kwan was having doubts about whether the guy was human. From his position, Kwan had watched as the guy disappeared and then had reappeared minutes later after disposing of some of his men. There just was no normal way to explain it.

Kwan followed him as the man fled and then took up refuge behind a pile of rocks. Kwan was not going to let another member of the Resistance get away, especially one that could cause so much of a threat. Gripping his gun firmly, Kwan jumped and landed squarely on the ground behind the man who turned around surprised.

Kwan's gun was already leveled on him and Danny noticeably stiffen. "Put your weapon down," he ordered.

Danny complied, but Kwan didn't let himself become relaxed. "Get up slowly. I've been watching you fight my men. I'm ready for your tricks."

He gave an unsettling smirk. "You know all my tricks?"

And then the guy disappeared again. Kwan immediately fired, but only ground was kicked up where he had been. Kwan didn't understand. He knew that the guy was invisible because of whatever reason, but he could still be shot at. He had seen it. The man wouldn't have enough time to move away before Kwan fired.

And then something flashed green in front of him and Kwan was thrown back by some peculiar force. Kwan reacted quickly and got to his feet as his men ran over to him to see what had happened. Kwan was as in the dark as they were.

General Lancer was going to receive a very interesting report and something told Kwan that he should personally deliver it.



Danny had not gone invisible, he'd gone intangible. He'd then hit the soldier with an ectoplasmic beam to give him a few seconds while his men were focused on their ranking officer. That the officer had more authority than the rest had been clear to Danny when he'd first turned around to face the man.

He was still intangible and was fazing through the rocks on a direct route to Sam. The battle had tired him out, but he couldn't stop until they were safe.

Sam had curled up against the back wall of the dead end, trying to make herself as small as possible. She was gripping the first-aid kit hard and had her eyes closed as the sounds of a fight and then more yelling filled her ears. What had happened to Danny? Was he hurt? Killed? There wasn't anyone else here to help her. They'd find her and then she'd just get sent back to the palace.

Danny appeared where she was and smiled. At least they hadn't found her. He let himself become visible and quickly got her attention.

"Miss me?"

"Danny!" He hadn't expected her to have such an enthusiastic response as she flung herself at him and enveloped him in a relieved hug. That was a yes then?

He gently pushed her away. "Come on, we have to hurry. They'll be searching for us."

Sam was more concerned with something else. "You're hurt." She reached towards his arm and he drew away from her.

"I'm fine. I can't even feel the pain. Now we have to-"

Sam watched horrified as Danny gave a painful gasp, but, instead of clutching his arm, Danny grabbed at his chest. Pain rippled through his body in waves and Danny reached out a hand to support himself against the wall. Another wave of pain ran through him and Danny give a painful groan. This was worse than any of the other times he'd over-exerted himself.

Sam gaped as she watched Danny arch his body in pain. She wasn't sure how to help. What was happening? And then she watched almost in awe as first Danny's body gave a convulsion as a last fierce wave struck him, and Danny changed. For a second, she watched as his hair turned white and his eyes flashed a bright green.

Danny wasn't aware of the change and he turned to Sam, trying to say something. "Sam…."

But as he turned to look at her, his vision blurred and then it went black as he fell unconscious.

And the sounds of the soldiers as they searched the area could still be heard in the background.

**You know what's weird? My spellcheck keeps telling me that Vlad isn't a word, but spellcheck has no problem with Kwan's name. –shrugs- One of Life's mysteries, I suppose.**

**Reviews make miracles**

**Faith's melody**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess what! Today is my birthday! And I decided I wanted you all to celebrate it with me. So here's a new chapter for you. It's my present to you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Danny or any of the other characters shown in this story, but I do own the plot. Unless Butch Hartman decides to suddenly give it to me. That would be a wonderful birthday present.

Chapter 5

Sam stared at Danny as he lay on the ground, motionless. The severity of their predicament snapped her out of it and she fell to the ground next to him. She checked for a pulse and, when she found one, immediately started to shake him.

"Danny? Danny, wake up. Danny, please! You can't do this now!"

She got no response and Sam looked up. She could hear the soldiers as they searched. They were searching for them and Danny was unconscious. They wouldn't do anything to her except take her back home, but, according to the law, being part of the Resistance meant you had committed treason. She glanced down at Danny. She'd only known him for a few days and already she was feeling this tie to him that she hadn't felt towards anyone else. She wouldn't forgive herself if running away from home meant Danny was going to die.

Why did he have to fall unconscious now? What was wrong? She didn't see any wounds on him besides the one in his arm, and it definitely would not have caused this reaction. It definitely wouldn't have made his hair and eyes change like that. She narrowed her eyes at Danny. What was happening to him? What wasn't he telling her?

The voices of the soldiers grew louder and Sam shook Danny harder. "Danny, wake up! They're going to find us. I don't know what to do. Please, Danny! Wake up!"

And, miraculously, Danny let out a low groan and his hand came up to swat her hands away. She backed away relieved as he let out a small moan and opened his green eyes.

Green?

They were green. The same brilliant green she had seen when his hair had switched to a luminescent white. But his hair wasn't white now. Her attention was diverted, however, as both turned their heads at a shout.

"Check over there! We have to find Lady Samantha!"

The shout was so close and Sam started to panic. Her hand was grabbed and she looked down at Danny.

"Don't worry," he whispered.

"What?" A cold tingle suddenly flowed from his hand to hers and she gave a gasp as the tingle traveled all the way through her. Sure enough, a second later, a soldier came around the corner and stopped as he looked around. His gaze made a thorough search of the dead-end and for a second landed on the two. Sam closed her eyes, ready for some yell of triumph.

"No one here. Just a dead-end."

"She opened her eyes in time to watch as he disappeared back around the corner and out of sight. How was that possible? They were right here! She gave a small shiver due to the tingle still passing through her body and looked down at their locked hands before gazing at Danny.

"How…?" But Danny's eyes closed and his head fell back to the ground. He'd fallen unconscious again. Sam stared, perplexed, as Danny laid there, almost peacefully. She could still feel the tingle and relaxed somewhat. She had a feeling that no amount of shaking would wake Danny up this time. This time she would just have to wait out whatever was causing this to pass. She had no doubt that Danny was the one who had made the soldier not see them. He'd have to explain everything when he woke up. But, for now, she'd let him sleep.

And, though no one came by to check the dead-end again, Sam kept a constant hold on Danny's hand, even after the tingle had faded.



Danny didn't wake up until more than a day had gone by. By hen, all the noises from the soldiers as they looked for them had ceased. Sam couldn't hear anything, and she had a suspicion that the soldiers had left. But her main concern was Danny. He didn't move the entire time unless it was during the times she found that she'd fallen asleep.

He'd grown paler. It was barely noticeable, but Sam kept finding herself nervously watching him for long spans of a time. This also gave her time to think. Somehow, within the few days she had known him, she'd grown attached to Danny. Even with the rocky start they had had. Danny meant a lot to her, and the thought scared her because she knew it was growing past any thoughts of just pure friendship. The idea of becoming romantically involved with someone had never appealed to her before. But that may have been because of the company she was forced to be around. But how could one guy make her change so much in less than five days?

She pushed his bangs out of his eyes as the wind blew them in his face. He really was very handsome, but he didn't seem to know it. And there was just something special about him, and she wasn't talking about the weird occurrences that had been happening. He was one of a kind, unique. She smiled. Again, she was glad she'd followed her instincts in coming here…even if Danny didn't return any of these feelings she was starting to accept.

Her smile changed to one of relief as Danny finally gave out a moan and shifted uncomfortably. Danny gritted his teeth as moving sent a few sharp stabs of pain through his body. That wasn't supposed to happen. Waking up had never been so painful before, but his body was rejecting every movement he made. He finally stopped and opened his eyes, searching out for Sam.

His eyes were blue now.

"Good morning," he murmured.

"Good evening," she corrected. "You've been out for a little more than a day."

"A day!" He shot up and immediately regretted it as the pain came back and a wave dizziness washed over him. He lay back down as Sam gently pushed him back.

"Yes. Do you remember what happened?"

"The Royal Army was here…I fought them…I remember I got hurt…." Sam spoke up as Danny tried to mentally think of a reason for why he had passed out.

"I was only able to stop the bleeding. I didn't think I'd be able to bandage it up with only one hand."

"One hand?" Danny glanced down at their joined hands, a blush starting to appear.  
"A soldier came by. Do you remember that?"

Danny froze. "A soldier? No."

"He was coming and you took my hand and he didn't see us."

I…I-I don't-"

"Since when can you make people invisible, Danny?"

He closed his eyes. There had to be someway out of this, some explanation that he could give her. He opened his eyes, mouth already open to say something and stopped. Her violet eyes stared back at him, confident as they challenged him to give her something. He didn't have anything, and Tucker and Jazz weren't there to help him cover.

He gave a sigh, resigned. "Since four years ago." He looked up desperately at her. "You can't tell anyone. Please?"

Her features softened. "I won't, but what exactly happened?"

"Do you remember when I asked you if you believed in ghosts?" She gave a nod and he continued. "I just happen to have ghost powers."

"Ghost powers? How is that possible?"

He gave another sigh. "You want to hear everything?" She nodded patiently. "Okay."



"I am finding it difficult to believe this story, Captain."

Kwan nodded. He was having trouble coming to grips with it also and he had seen it with his own eyes. "You can ask my men, sir. They'll tell you the same thing."

General Lancer gave a sigh as he studied Kwan. Kwan knew the general liked him, but at the moment his expression was full of skepticism.

Kwan had had his men move from their spot early that morning. It had taken a bit of time to find them, but they were finally able to find the general's encampment.

"You say this boy was able to appear and disappear out of thin air?"

"Yes, sir. He also fired something at me, but it wasn't from his weapon."

"Captain, I can except the fact that you saw Lady Samantha and that you did fight one of the members of the Resistance, but making up stories to justify your men's failure is not something I appreciate.

Kwan sighed. As much as is was unwelcome, Kwan expected this reaction.

Please describe him for me, Captain."

"Black hair, blue eyes. He was a little under six feet."

"I see." General Lancer leaned over and looked through some of his files before finally pulling out a picture and showing it to Kwan. "Is this him, Captain?"

Danny's picture stared back at him and Kwan nodded. "That's him, sir."

The general sighed. "I expected as much. Captain, I want you and your men to stay here with me. Now that we know that the Resistance has Lady Samantha, we need to take a different approach to finding her. We need to find where the Resistance stays in this place and then figure out a way to retrieve Lady Samantha."

Kwan nodded. "Anything else, sir?"

"No, that will be all for now. You're dismissed, Captain."

Kwan glanced down at Danny's picture, his curiosity peaked. "Sir, what did-"

"I'm not discussing it, Captain. You're dismissed."

Kwan frowned at the general's irritated tone, but he didn't ask anymore questions and left.



"My life was never normal. My parents were scientists, but most of their time was spent trying to hunt and examine ghosts. My sister and I got used to the weird sounds and explosions that came from the basement where are parents lab was. None of my parents' inventions ever worked so the explosions were heard almost regularly." Danny smile grew as he told the story. "Never mind what I said before, that was normal."

Then Danny's smile disappeared as he frowned. "The main source of money that my parents had was the money that Vlad Masters sent them. He invested in their inventions, gave them money to help them make inventions that would actually work. He'd stop by every now and then to see if the current invention they were working on happened to work. None of them ever did, but he never seemed mad by it. Now that I think about it, I think they were just some pet project to him. He already had all the money he ever needed. Investing in their inventions was his sick form of entertainment. My parents' failures amused him."

"When I was fourteen, the current invention my parents were working on was called the Fenton Ghost Portal. The excitement my parents had over it, claiming that it would work, was nothing new to Jazz or me, but it exculated when they got a letter from Vlad saying that he was coming to see the portal when they first tested it. My parents ran around the house during the days before Vlad came making sure everything was right. At one point their excitement became contagious, and when my mom asked me if I would help them during the test I said yes."

"Vet something went wrong like always. My parents were ready to turn it on and Vlad was standing in the middle of the room waiting for something to happen. I'd been helping off to the side with my parents, making sure everything was plugged in, but I got curious. I went over to watch with Vlad, and then Dad pushed the button."

Danny was quiet for a few minutes and Sam finally whispered, "What happened?"

"I…I don't know. Something erupted from the portal and hit the two of us. The next thing I know, my parents are hovering over me and I was flat on my back on the lab floor. Vlad was coming to beside me. I was feeling so weird and my mom helped me upstairs to my room before going back down to help my dad check on Vlad."

I don't know what transpired between Vlad and my parents, but Vlad left immediately. A few days later, we find out I had ghost powers. Mom and Dad tried to get in touch with Vlad, but they couldn't reach him anymore. The money stopped coming then. My parents were sure that Vlad was mad at them. But without any money coming from Vlad, we had to depend on my parents' savings. Mom and Dad tried making inventions that weren't related to ghosts so they could find other investors, but their hearts weren't in it. Jazz tried finding a job. And all I could do was watch everything happening and feel helpless. I wasn't sure what I could do, and my powers were giving me problems all the time.

There was another pause from Danny. He looked like he was in pain. And he was. The emotional pain ate at him as he was forced to relive the memories, but there was physical pain also. He was still feeling small shocks of pain course through his body every few minutes. It almost felt like his insides were rearranging themselves. He had a feeling it had to do with his powers, but why would they suddenly cause all this pain now?

"Are you okay?" Sam leaned over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine," Danny gritted out. "Was there anything else you wanted to know?"

Sam hesitated, still worried. "How did you find out that Vlad was going to attack Amity?"

Danny sighed. "He told me himself."

"What?" Sam drew away, startled.

"A year and a half ago, Vlad suddenly appears on our doorstep. Mom and Dad were so apologetic, but he didn't acknowledge it at all. He said he wanted to privately talk to me specifically. He first inquired about my powers. He wanted to see what I could do. I really wasn't up for showing them to him, I was pretty bitter. I'm not sure, but I had the feeling he was looking for something specific. Anyway, finally he comes out with it and says that he's making this army and was inviting me to join him. I told him he had about as much of a chance of me joining him as a person has of living in Apparition's Cliffs. It's ironic, isn't it? It was around that time that the creep offered to start sending money again as a bribe. I called him a few choice names which brought everyone else in from where they had been anxiously waiting in the other room this entire time. Vlad excused himself after that and I told everyone what happened. I think you know what happened next. I went to the king to warn him and it just blew up in my face."

"But why would Vlad decide to attack Amity first?"

Danny gave a chuckle. "I don't think it's that hard to figure out. Amity has one of the best military forces around. The king is so proud of the security that Amity has. Everyone else knows it also. If Vlad is able to defeat us then what sort of threat will the other countries be? It's not like most of the other countries won't just surrender anyway."

Sam nodded in understanding. She mulled over everything she had learned. "This would explain why your appearance changed."

Danny glanced at her, confused. "What?"

"Your powers. That's why your appearance changed, right?"

Danny's confusion didn't leave. "What do you mean?"

She gave him a critical look. "The white hair and green eyes."

Danny finally sat up and stared at her. "Sam, I have no idea what you are talking about."

She gaped at him. She had seen him change. She knew she had seen it! And there would be no reason not to tell her. How could he not know, though?

"I saw it yesterday, Danny. It was right before you passed out. And then your eyes were green again when you saved me from the soldier. That's never happened before?"

He shook his head, eyes wide. And then another large jolt of pain gripped him and he gritted his teeth so he didn't cry out.

"Danny," Sam asked. "What's happening? What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know," he whispered, his blue eyes meeting hers. The hint of fear in his voice was barely recognizable, but Sam caught it. She leaned over and embraced Danny as his body gave a painful shudder. He returned the hug and layed his head on her shoulder, and they stayed like that for awhile as Danny tried to bear the brunt of whatever was happening to him. Finally he passed out again, but this time from exhaustion.



Tucker gazed out at the towering mesas around him. Danny and Sam had been gone for almost over two days. Tucker knew Danny could take care of himself, but Jazz had informed him of how different the situation was now and he couldn't help but worry. Tucker didn't know why the Royal Army had just now decided to enter the Cliffs, but no good was ever going to come out of it.

He been urgently waiting there return for awhile and glanced down at the pack that was in his hands. What if something had happened to them? What if they were hurt? But they couldn't send anyone out. During the past few days, two more teams had come back injured after encountering the army. But if something had happened to Danny, something involving his powers than they needed to do something. Tucker and Jazz would be the only ones who could help him and Jazz couldn't leave. Part of it was that she needed to stay here and treat those that were wounded. The other part was that Danny would kill Tucker if Jazz stepped a foot outside.

Which left him. But he wasn't a fighter! There was a large chance that he would run into the army like everyone else had. But he did know where they were going and the fastest ways to get there. And he just had this feeling that the two were in trouble. Tucker may not have known Sam that long, and some of her views about not eating meat and other things left something to be desired, but she was still part of their group. Anyone here would sacrifice themselves to save anyone else and that included him. And if he was the only one who could go and save Danny then he was the only one who could go and save Sam also.

And with that, Tucker shouldered his pack and set off towards the northwest.

**I hope you all enjoyed this. And now that I have given my present to you, how about giving me a present in the form of a review? It is my birthday after all and it would make me ever so happy. **

**Reviews make miracles.**

**Faith's melody**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sun wasn't far up in the sky when Danny awoke. It was abrupt and his eyes searched around frantically. Something against him stirred and he fixed his eyes on the person leaning against him.

Sam was leaning against him…actually he was leaning against Sam. She was up against the rock wall behind her. They were sitting up and in the same position they had been in last night, arms around each other in an embrace. His cheeks started to flush when he realized just how close they were. Every part of him tingled where they touched. He turned his head to better look at her. She was still sleeping peacefully and he kept his movements slow, not wanting to wake her.

She was beautiful. He'd come to that conclusion earlier, but, now that he really look at her, his eyes moved over every inch he could which wasn't much. They would have to go as soon as she awoke, but he wanted to savor this. He tightened his arms around her. She could have been hurt yesterday. He should have listened to her and gone to go help Morgan before even thinking about checking on who he thought had been Vlad's men.

Actually, they should get to Morgan as fast as they could. They didn't know how serious Morgan's injuries were. And they had probably gotten worse with no one there to take care of them. It had been his fault for delaying them. Again, he silently cursed himself for not thinking. What kind of leader was he?

Sam moved slightly against and his blush came back as their bodies moved together. They perfectly meshed together and his thoughts started to wander, one of his hands moving slowly along her back. A small strand of hair had fallen into her face, cutting off some of it from his view and he moved his arm slowly from around her to tuck it back behind her ear.

His hand moved towards her cheek and one of his fingers slowly caressed it. He really should wake her up. They had to go help Morgan…but he felt so comfortable here. Everything just felt right. His finger moved over her face, more fingers accompanying it. He tried to keep his touches light; he still could bring himself to wake her up. One of his fingers moved over her lips and his eyes focused on that. What would she do if he kissed her? Actually she would probably kill him for just trying to slowly memorize her features. If she woke up and found out that he liked her then what would happen. Would she reject him? They hadn't gotten off to a very good start.

His hand moved into her hair. He closed his eyes as he focused on how it felt. Perfect. In fact, all of her was perfect. He'd been suspicious when he first met her, there were so many things that he didn't know about her. But he didn't really care anymore. He'd let her keep her secrets. He opened his eyes again and found her staring right back at him.

He stopped all movement. His hand still in her hair and the other one that had been on her back had been creeping under her shirt. Both watched each other, afraid to say something and ruin the moment and his or her chances.

She'd woken up slowly to the light caresses at her back and another hand stroking her hair. It hadn't registered exactly what this meant at first, only that it felt really good. She kept her eyes closed, enjoying the touches and the body pressed against hers as her mind came out of its haze. She opened her eyes to see Danny there. He was touching her like this?

His eyes opened and his expression went from shock to fear. He was afraid? Of what? If he was touching her like this then did that mean he liked her? Her heart leaped. His eyes were imploring her now. He was afraid of rejection. She gave him a smile, trying to tell him with her eyes that he didn't need to worry. She was still too afraid to speak in fear that the moment would be ruined.

Danny relaxed when she smiled at him. She wasn't mad. He tentatively moved his hand in her hair back to her cheek, encouraged when she felt her arms wrap more tightly around him. His eyes moved back to her lips. Again, wondering what would happen if he kissed her. Their faces were already close and he moved forward. There was a moment of hesitation before he finally leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her.

A pleasant buzz filled his brain along with a small jolt that ran through his body. His body tingled and the buzz in his brain grew as she kissed back. There was suddenly a much larger jolt that shook his body and she gave a small shiver to show she'd felt it, too.

They broke apart, the buzz never leaving and stared at one another again. Whatever had passed through them had left behind something they couldn't name. A second later, they both leaned back in for another kiss.



They were too late.

They'd spent a half hour like that before Danny, with some difficulty, had remembered about Morgan. They'd taken the fastest way there: flying. He'd enjoyed Sam's look of awe as they flew over Apparition's Cliffs invisible. But it hadn't helped. Morgan had died from his wounds sometime yesterday.

Danny sighed. He had sent Sam outside. She had looked so depressed when Morgan's death had hit her. Danny moved over towards Morgan. A death hadn't happened in a while.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I should have been here sooner." Leaning down, he placed a hand on Morgan's body. Moving still hurt, but it was more bearable now. He turned Morgan intangible and he slowly slipped through the floor. They would have some kind of memorial for him sometime, but this was the best he could at the moment. They needed to get back quickly. Getting up, he felt his body ache and put a hand to his head. His body wasn't the only thing that was bothering him. There was something nagging at his mind. Something he was supposed to remember but couldn't.

He joined Sam outside, giving her a smile.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"He's in the ground now. Unfortunately, we can't give him a proper burial. We'll have some sort of service for him later. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied hastily. In truth, she was a little shaken. She kept telling herself she should have expected something like this, but she hadn't come to grips with it. Danny certainly didn't seem shaken. How many people had he seen already die fighting for him?

"It's okay if you're not," he replied tenderly. She smiled, feeling better as he enfolded her in a hug. It didn't last long, though. "Are you ready to fly again? We need to get back."

She nodded and blushed as he picked her up. He gave her a smile as they turned invisible and lifted into the air, leaning down to share another kiss. He looked back up to get his bearings. He could see the large mesas where they lived and took off, Sam clutching onto him at the sudden increase in speed. He could also see the place where he had fought the soldiers. Whatever he was supposed to remember nagged at him again and then something got through.

He halted. "Lady Samantha," he murmured. And like a tidal wave, the memory of waking up and the soldier flooded back from his subconscious. Things were starting to click. That was a royal title given to nobles. But why would a noble be out her?

Sam stiffened in his arms. What had he said? She bit her lip nervously. Did he actually remember what that soldier had said? Danny glanced down to see her look of apprehension and his expression quickly turned to concern.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

She couldn't tell him. He would hate her. It was because of her that the Royal Army was here. It was her fault that their group would have so much trouble and that Morgan was dead.

But she hadn't meant for any of that to happen. And he had been truthful with her. He'd finally told her his secret, his past. Didn't she owe him the same favor?

"Danny, I…have to tell you something."

Frowning, Danny lowered them back down to the ground. "Is everything okay?"

"It's about my past. You always did want to know…."

His face softened. "Sam, it's all right. You don't have to tell me. And I'm sorry that I kept trying to find out. I should have let you have-"

"I lied to you."

"W-what?" He stammered out.

She looked away from him. Her hair came down to hide her face. "My last name isn't Mason."

He instinctively moved to tuck the hair behind her ear, but she moved away from him. "Sam, you don't-"

"My last name is Manson," she whispered.

Danny froze. His eyes narrowed angrily at unpleasant memories as they came to the surface of his mind. "The Mansons," he asked. She didn't answer and he continued. "The Mansons who live in the castle? The Mansons who went around with the police when we were out in the streets trying to tell people about the war, and, when the person was arrested, would then start telling people that everything we were saying were lies? Those Manson?"

She mutely nodded. She hadn't been proud of her parents then and she wasn't proud of them now. Finally, she whispered, "I ran away."

The full implications finally fell into place for Danny. "Lady Samantha," he whispered again. "You're the one there looking for. You're the reason the Royal Army is here."

"I didn't mean for this to happen." She pleaded as she finally turned to face him. "I didn't think this would happen. I was hoping…hoping…." Her words got caught and finally she gave up. "I'm sorry. Do you want me to leave?"

Danny's thoughts stopped at her question. Did he want her to leave? Heck no! He looked back at her pleading face. He had told her everything. But she wouldn't have told him this if she was some sort of spy, right? But why had she lied to him in the first place?

He sighed and looked away. "I…no."

She looked up at him, hopeful. "Really? You're not mad?"

He mulled over the question. He glanced at her and looked away. "It'll talke some time."

She nodded, looking down at her feet. "Thank you."

Danny gave a sharp nod and extended a hand toward her which she took. But the flight back was silent, the happy mood gone.



He just had to do it.

He just had to worry, had to worry about his friend until it obviously drove him insane. He had to be insane to decide to go off alone and try to rescue them. What had he been thinking?

Tucker ducked a second before the shot hit him in the head. It hit his beret instead and it flew off his head, landing a few feet away.

It's was just his luck that he would run into soldiers. There was at least a squadron of them. Why hadn't he stayed at home?

This was all Danny's fault.

He returned fire, but he doubted if he had actually hit anyone. He never was a fighter. It'd been luck that he had killed that soldier Danny and he encountered on the day they had found Sam.

He ducked again around the small rock formation he had taken refuge behind. He waited for a pause in the soldiers' fire before returning it. He couldn't let them get too close. If he did, they would have him for sure. Danny had taught him that. He'd never thought he'd be using the information while by himself, though. He waited for another pause before trying to return fire.

Only to hear the hollow click of his gun as it told him he was out of shots.

Tucker gaped back at his gun as he went back behind his hiding place. It didn't register at first what the sound meant and then he realized how stupid he was being. If he hesitated too long then they would realize that he was out of shots and close in in a second.

He fumbled for his pack, hands shaking as looked for the canister he had taken before leaving. It had been one of the canisters they had taken from the three soldiers a few days ago. The empty canister in his gun was ejected immediately. He pulled it out, but his hands were shaking so badly and fell through his fingers, clattering to the ground with the discarded one.

And something rattled.

Tucker had been in the process of picking it up when he froze. Something had rattled inside? He picked it up and examined it. The canister wasn't empty. You could tell because a canister would become indented from the Solar siphoning out the energy inside. Tucker experimentally shook the canister. Whatever was inside rattled again.

Tucker's mind went away from the fight he was in. This couldn't be good. Canisters did not rattle and this one had come from Vlad's men. Tucker grabbed one of his tools, working at the seal that was where the canister attached to the solar. He had taken one of these apart before a while back. The seal broke and Tucker made the hole larger before turning it over and having whatever was inside fall into his palm. It was small, but gave off a glow, its light blinking on and off. Tucker widened his eyes.

A tracker.

And this had been in his lab for days.

Tucker cursed. Everyone was in danger! He had to get back and….

It was then that he realized the danger that he was still in. That, before all of this, he had been in a fight for his life or, at least, his freedom.

"Don't move. Place the gun down on the ground and raise your hands into the air."

Tucker looked up at the soldier that had snuck up on him. He dropped what was in his hands onto the ground and raised them up high. More soldiers were there and Tucker's heart sank. His eyes shifted around for any escape, but there was none. He was doomed. Worse than that, everyone else was doomed. Vlad's men were probably on their way now.

Some of the men parted for someone else in military attire and after seeing Tucker addressed the man that had first aimed a gun at him.

"Nice job, Captain. Finding their base will be easier now. I want him taken to the palace, though. He'll be questioned there and kept in prison to await his sentence. Do you think you can handle it, Captain?"

Kwan nodded. He glanced back at Tucker. "Stand up!"

Tucker shakily stood. His pack was confiscated and another soldier had roughly grabbed his arms from behind and they put into restraints. All this time Kwan was talking.

"You are being arrested for the acts of treason against our government. Your sentence for this is death. Do you have anything to say?"

Tucker remained quiet. Death? He was going to die? The thought almost seemed ridiculous. They had been risking their lives all this time. But he'd almost always never been in the fights. Regret coiled in his chest. No one knew he was here in this position. They were taking him to the capital where he'd have no chance of being rescued. He spotted one of the soldiers picking up the small tracker. Everything they had worked for was slowly coming undone. Vlad was going to strike and it would be fast and merciless.


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys should thank my English professor for this update. We had a paper that was due on Monday, then it was pulled back to today and then to next Monday. I'm a horrible procrastinator.**

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Butch Hartman. That's pretty insulting if you think I'm a guy.

Chapter 7

They landed a mile away from where they lived as a safety precaution. Danny was silent as he set her down on the ground and then turned and walked away, not looking to see if she was following. Sam hurried after him. She wanted to fix things between them somehow. There had to be some way for Danny to forgive her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I know."

She fumed inside. She'd admit to being one of the first people to carry a grudge, but it was rather infuriating when you were on the receiving end.

"I know I should have told you, but you're acting like my parents did something personally to you. They may have made it more difficult for all of you, but I didn't do it. I never supported what they did. I came here to help and it backfired. I'm sorry!"

He finally turned to face her. "And you aren't lying to me about anything else?"

"No. Please," she pleaded. "I don't want to lose you because of this."

His face softened a little. "You haven't lost me, I just need to think. Let me think."

He turned away again and Sam stayed quiet. She could still tell he was upset even if he wouldn't say it. He'd said to let her think. She'd let him, but how long would it take? The very thought that he was upset with her was depressing.

It was silent the rest of the way there. When the two stepped through the cave's entrance, Danny was immediately swarmed by others, all of them talking at once.

"I know about the Royal Army." Danny's voice broke through the chatter. "I had a small confrontation with them myself. No one is allowed to leave at the moment. This will make it harder to fight Vlad, but we can't take the risk of our numbers decreasing anymore than they already are."

"If we're stuck here, what's to stop Vlad from attacking the capital? The entire army is here, that leaves it wide open!" This was just one of the protests that Danny received from his small speech.

"What are they doing here anyway?" Another person yelled, and Sam cringed inwardly.

"Looking for us obviously," came the retort from someone else.

"Stop it!" Everyone settled down at Danny's voice. "We can't fight amongst ourselves. The Royal Army's reasons aren't important. I'll think up something, guys. Just give me a little time to think."

"Where's Tucker?" Danny turned toward the voice, eyebrows knit in confusion. Jazz had been the one to speak; she had just come up from taking care of those that were still injured after hearing the commotion.

"Tucker," Danny asked. "What do you mean? I didn't take Tucker with me, only Sam."

"He went looking for you yesterday. He was worried when you didn't come back. He didn't tell any of us that he was leaving or I would have stopped him." Jazz stated.

"He went alone? How stupid!" Danny turned around to head back out and break his own rule about not leaving, but he was grabbed by both Sam and Jazz.

"You can't go, Danny. He could still come back, but I won't let you go out there and risk meeting up with the Royal Army again." Danny glared at Jazz.

"I've fought them before. And I won't need to fight them if they don't see me."

"You can't over-exert yourself!" This came from both Jazz and Sam and Jazz gave the other girl a questioning look.

"Danny?" Danny turned around, only slightly more aware that they were having this conversation in front of an audience. Chal had maneuvered to the front and Danny found a large lump in his throat. "Where's Morgan?"

Danny's shoulders slumped as he sighed. "We didn't make it to him in time, Chal."

"Oh." Chal looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry," Danny tried to console.

"It's all right. I'll go tell Will." Danny watched Chal turn and leave. He shrugged out of Sam and Jazz grips.

"I-I need to think about this, about what to do," he stuttered out. Everyone watched as he quickly moved past and headed to his room, the curtain pulled shut behind him.



"Where is the rest of the Resistance?"

Tucker yawned. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. His interrogation has started as soon as they reached the castle. The capital hadn't changed at all since the last time he had been here. He bet the dungeons looked exactly the same, too.

"You guys must think I'm stupid. Why would tell you that?"

Kwan observed him. He hadn't gotten any sleep either and he would rather do this interrogation later. But knowing General Lancer, he would want a report and any useful information as soon as possible.

"It could lessen your sentence. Your execution could be reconsidered if you help us find your friends."

"I'd probably just rot in jail instead, right? You guys think I'm scared of death? We risk our lives everyday."

Kwan didn't look convinced. "Let's try something else. What are you planning on doing with Lady Samantha?"

"Who?"

"Lady Samantha. The young woman you're currently holding captive."

"We're holding someone captive? Is that why you guys are there? I'm sorry to tell you guys this, but we aren't holding anyone. Unless Danny's not telling me something. Where would he keep her?"

"Would he happen to have black hair and blue eyes? Abut six feet tall and your age?"

"Um, yeah. Yeah, he would. How did you know?"

"It's worse than I thought," Kwan murmured. He turned to another soldier in the room. "Make note of that. One of the members of the Resistance is using Lady Samantha for his own devices. Perhaps just for ransom, but we can't rule out that he may be raping her. The Mansons should be notified."

"No way! Danny wouldn't do that! Besides, he likes Sam."

"My men fought your friend and Lady Samantha was with him before the fight started. Whether you will admit it or not, he has Lady Samantha."

"You fought him? Is Danny all right? What about Sam?"

Kwan frowned. "Your friend got away and the only person he was with was Lady Samantha." A hunch was starting to form in Kwan's mind. "Your friend Sam, does she have black hair and violet eyes? Does she wear a lot of dark clothing?'

"Yeah. What are you getting at?"

Kwan turned to make sure the soldier was getting this down. "Your friend Sam and Lady Samantha are one in the same. You aren't holding her captive?"

Tucker gaped at him. "You're joking. Sam isn't a noble. She doesn't act like one at all."

Kwan shook his head. He wasn't going to argue about it. It was better to go on to a different topic. "I have a few questions regarding your friend Danny. What technology does the Resistance use to turn people invisible?"

Tucker opened his mouth and shut it. Whatever he had expected, that had obviously not been it.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Kwan smirked at Tucker's nervousness. Something he remembered floated to the surface of his mind and the smile melted away to a look of curiosity. "What's he done? What did he do to be known and wanted by General Lancer? No one ever mentioned him until now."

Tucker smirked. "I suppose the ones at the top wouldn't want that getting out. Too embarrassing."

"What is it?" Kwan stopped to lean towards Tucker eagerly.

"Just probably the biggest prison break ever. I'm pretty sure that breaking out of jail with almost everyone after being inside for only one night is some sort of record."

"He broke out of prison?" Kwan tried to think back. He hadn't heard anything about this. "How did he-"

"I'm saying anything else," Tucker grew serious. Kwan raised an eyebrow. He gave a sigh. He couldn't think of anything else that General Lancer might want to know. He really was very tired, too. He'd like to finish this. Maybe he would have more questions later.

"That's it, I suppose." He pointed to the solider who had temporarily recorded the interrogation's important points. "Get that to General Lancer immediately. I'll go tell the Mansons about their daughter's situation. I'll be back to personally escort him down to prison."

Tucker glanced around as Kwan left the room. He was cuffed to the chair and he had been stripped of any tools that might have helped him. He couldn't see any way of getting out of this.

Did they really think that Sam was some sort of noble? There was no way. Danny had said she was very vague when it came to her past, but so was Danny. There were other reasons why someone wouldn't feel like talking about their past.

Manson? He knew who the Mansons were. How could you possibly think that they would be Sam's parents? They were the last people Tucker would pick. They were looking for a Samantha, but the name was common. The captain obviously had a few screws loose.

The door opened and Tucker glanced up as a young woman came in. He sat up a little straighter as the guards stood at attention. She walked towards him, her eyes narrowed at him.

"Hi," he greeted, his voice hopefully sounding charming. So what if she was a noble, she was pretty and he'd be going off to prison soon anyway.

"So your one of the scumbags that has been giving my father so much grief?"

His smile faltered, but he fixed it back in place. "I don't believe I've ever met your father. He's probably a great man. We got off on the wrong foot. I'm Tucker. What's your name?"

"Valerie." She scowled at him. "Princess Valerie."

Tucker gave a nervous chuckle. "Princess? That would make your father…."

"King Damon," she remarked.

"Well, they do say that the princess is very beautiful." Tucker sighed when the compliment got no reaction. "Look, I'm sorry. This is all because of some huge misunderstanding."

"Yeah. The one where you thought you could make my father look like a fool with your lies. Admit it, there is no impending war."

"There is a war. We're fighting it right now! What do you think we do out there in Apparition's Cliffs?"

Hide your lying butts away until you think it's time to ruin even more lives. You've making my life a living Hell! Happy?"

"No. That's not what we wanted at all. If you had only listened to us-"

"There's nothing worth listening to! You're already under arrest. Why keep this charade up?"

Tucker sighed and shook his head. "You just want someone to blame. If you want peace so bad then why won't you listen to us? You're just creating more tension by refusing to back down. You're splitting your country apart."

"It started because of your lies. We had peace before you decided to have a little fun with us. Are you enjoying the murmurs against my father? This is exactly what you wanted."

"This is not what we wanted!" Tucker tried to calm himself down. "If you came here looking for some kind of confession then you better leave because you're not getting one. I'm not apologizing for it either."

"Fine." Valerie turned and stormed back towards the door. "We'll see what kind of coward you are when they're taking you up to be executed. You and every one of your two-faced friends"

The calmness in his voice made Valerie turn around. "The only thing we're scared about is how Amity is going to stay safe when its protectors are being hunted down."

Valerie stared at him. The door opened and Kwan stepped back in. Valerie's face contorted in stubborn resolve and she hurried past him out of the room.



The curtain was pulled aside and Danny opened his eyes as someone stepped in.

"You're the last one I thought would break the privacy rule."

"There's a big sister exception is the leader abuses it. You've been in here for the entire day. What's wrong?"

"I'm not feeling good, okay? And I have a lot to think about."

Jazz sat down on the edge of the bed. Danny was lying down on it, facing the wall. "Maybe it would help if you had someone else to think with. What's wrong?"

"Tucker hasn't come back, has he?" The question was rhetorical and Jazz knew it.

"What happened between you and Sam?'

Danny finally turned to face her. "What are you talking about? I'm worried about Tucker and about the Royal Army."

Yes, but you've never locked yourself away in your room before when other obstacles came up. I knew there had to be something else." She gave him a wry smile. "And I hit the jackpot, didn't I?"

"You're too perceptive," he grumbled. He'd decided not to tell anyone about Sam's parents and her connection to the Royal Army. He didn't want tension rising against her. Finally, he decided on something. "Sam knows about my powers."

Jazz frowned. "Really? How?"

"It's a bit of a long story. But I told her everything."

"Well, she doesn't seem to be freaking out. And I haven't seen her proclaiming it to everyone. She's keeping your secret. What's the real problem, Danny?"

"She's a Manson," Danny blurted out. "She's a noble. That's why the Royal Army is here. She ran away and now they're searching for her. And because of that, Tucker has probably been found and captured and Vlad now has a wide open path to the castle. And now I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about her."

Jazz waited patiently. "She trusted you enough to tell you her secret. It's not her fault that the Royal Army is now here. She didn't invite them. And you can't judge her because of her parents."

"That's easier for you to say that. You weren't one of the people that had to watch them tear down everything you'd said as you were dragged away."

"Only because you wouldn't let me," she replied back hotly.

"It's a good thing, too." Danny sat up finally and turned to look at her. "What if you'd gone to prison and I hadn't been able to rescue you like some of the others. You do realize that some are still in prison because I wasn't able to get them out in time? You could have ended up like-" Danny stopped mid-sentence as the world went fuzzy and he almost blacked out.

"Danny!" Jazz caught him, unsure what had happened.

"I told you…I wasn't feeling good," he muttered. Jazz stared in horror as her brother's black locks started to slowly turn white, the color creeping up from his scalp. Danny went limp as he finally did pass out and Jazz quickly laid him down on the bed. His hair was still changing and Jazz looked around frantically. What had happened? This usually happened after he over-exerted himself, but to her knowledge he hadn't used his powers since coming back. And his hair had never turned white before. Something must have happened while he was away.

"Sam!" Jazz ran to the door, flinging it open and looked around for the girl.

And at the same time, someone appeared at the cave's entrance. "Vlad's army," he yelled for everyone to hear. "It's coming!"



Tucker turned around as soon as he was thrown roughly into the cell. The sound of the door slamming shut echoed off the metal and stone of the prison.

"You'll never find them! Don't bother even trying to look! And even if you do, Danny will just bust everyone out again like last time!"

"Tucker?"

Tucker turned around as a weak voice behind him uttered his name. He broke out into a grin when he saw who it was.

"Mr. Fenton!"

**Who was wondering where Jack was:D**

**Reviews make miracles.**

**Faith's melody**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's exactly one year from the time I last updated. I feel so bad for leaving you all for so long. Please forgive me. I promise nto to do it again. Never ever.**

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine and no one else can have it! I like it too much. BUt Butch can have his characters back anytime.**

Chapter 8

Jazmine Fenton was not a violent person. She didn't enjoy the thought of war. But she believed in what Danny was doing, and since their father was still in jail and their mother had disappeared, she'd felt responsible for taking care of Danny even if he was the designated leader of their group. So she helped out with the cooking, cleaning, and healing the sick even though the latter was a constant reminder that they were risking their lives and she could lose her brother at any moment also.

So when the scout, Jazz recalled his name was Anthony, came running inside and yelled out what most everyone had been dreading to hear, Jazz stopped breathing. She didn't move, the fear paralyzing her for a moment

Jazz watched from her spot in front of Danny's door as the frenzied mess unfolded. People started running around, yelling out about Vlad's army to those that may not have heard. There was a swarm for Tucker's lab, people grabbing whatever Solars and canisters they could get. Tucker had done a good job in keeping everyone equipped while still keeping a fair supply in case it was needed. Without him there, it was a free-for-all.

Jazz finally snapped out of her fear and had taken four steps towards the lab when she heard Danny's "door" being pulled back and he stepped out. He still looked rather haggard but he didn't show it as he looked around for five seconds, assessing the situation. He then cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled out, his voice somehow being carried out for everyone to hear it.

"HOLD IT!"

The silence was tangible. Everyone turned from what they were doing and gave Danny their full attention. Jazz was impressed on the amount of respect everyone had for her brother when quite a few of them were twice Danny's age.

"We are not going to panic!" Danny glanced over at Anthony who was still standing near the exit. "How far away are they?"

"A-about five miles away. But they came into the country from the north and they're not heading for the capital, Danny. They're heading for us."

"For us? But that would mean….. Crap! Jazz; go regulate the equipment out to everyone since Tucker's not here. I want everyone to empty their pockets and give what you took back to Jazz, understand!"

"What's the point," someone yelled. "If they know where we are then we're doomed anyway? We should be able to defend ourselves for as long as possible."

"No one is dying yet! And, if I can help it, then-"

"And what if you can't help it, Daniel?"

Everyone's faces turned upward to watch as someone materialized, hovering above the cavern. But this someone was sneering down at them with fanged teeth, had black hair that stood up straight in a rather good likeness of demonic horns, and had blue skin.

A second later, twenty Solars were pointing up at the ghost with the special canisters made by Maddie Fenton.

"Oh dear me," the ghost mocked. "Really, Daniel, is this all the people you've persuaded over to your side? People are just so suspicious nowadays, aren't they?"

"Stop talking," Danny ordered. "How do you know me?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten your old family friend already."

Danny heard Jazz gasp. "That voice…." And then his eyes widened as the realization came to him also.

"…Vlad?"

"Ah, you do remember." Vlad descended a bit, the guns still trained on him. Though, everyone was paying more attention to Danny and his conversation.

"What…..happened?"

Vlad's smirk widened. "The same thing that's happening to you."

Vlad swept his arm out and a large stream of magenta ectoplasm shot out towards the others watching. Those that didn't have to dive out of the way fired, but Vlad turned intangible and swooped down and out of the way. Danny, momentarily having forgotten about the threat in his astonishment, raised his gun to fire, but Vlad turned tangible again and knocked the weapon out of his hands and grabbed his shirt and raised him up into the air, using Danny as a shield.

Danny glared back at Vlad's sneering face, letting himself dangle. "What are you doing!"

"If you're so keen on learning what happened, Daniel, I thought I'd give you a first-hand glimpse."

And everyone watched as both of them disappeared in a puff of magenta smoke.



"Mr. Fenton, you're okay!" Tucker ran over, helping as best he could as Jack Fenton stumbled to his feet, bracing himself against the wall.

Jack chuckled grimly. "Oh, I'm all right. At the time, my offense wasn't as severe as it is now. Kept me locked up here because they feared I would go and aid Danny's cause. They don't have any right, really. Danny's got them really spooked."

Tucker nodded. "Yeah. How are you?"

"I'm all right, really, Tucker. I'm just getting old." The statement was an understatement. Jack looked years older than what he really was. "So, Tucker," Jack leaned in close. "Danny isn't….."

"He's fine, Mr. Fenton. They only got me because I did something stupid."

"Ah. Sorry to hear that. When's your sentence?"

"Tomorrow morning, I think."

Jack sighed. "I wish I could do something to help. But prison doesn't exactly keep you in shape. But, Tucker, how is Danny?"

"Danny? Oh, you know, he's fine. Or, at least, I think he is. He went out and after two days I went looking for him. Got myself caught then."

"Two days? But Danny could have been caught in that time."

"You hear about any executions? I think they would have been celebrating if they'd gotten someone as notorious as Danny."

"No." Jack sat down on the floor. "I haven't seen him since that one night when he broke everyone out."

"You saw him then? But then why didn't he bust you out with the rest of us?"

"Oh, believe me, he tried. I was the first cell he came, too. Told him to go save the others first. Danny always did think with his heart."

"But that doesn't mean you couldn't have escaped with us. We could have used you."

"Used me how? What exactly are you doing?"

"We're….we've set up a place in Apparition's Cliffs."

"That place is inhabitable. What are you doing there?"

"We went there because it was inhabitable. No one but us would even look at it. And somehow Vlad took notice of us. We've been fighting his men. It's better than Vlad bringing his whole army on Amity. But now the Royal Army has suddenly taken more interest in us."

"That's tough luck. How are Maddie and Jazz?"

Tucker swallowed, mouth becoming very dry. "Jazz…..Jazz is doing fine. Danny wouldn't let anything bad happen to her."

"That's my boy! And Maddie?"

Tucker opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

"Jack eyes furrowed together in worry. "Don't…..don't tell me she's dead. Tucker?"

"We don't know."

"You don't know! How could you not know!"

Tucker cringed. "She disappeared. It was right before Danny busted everyone out. Jazz says she went to bed one night and wasn't there the next."

Jack sat there in total silence. Finally, he picked one thing to say. "I should have gone with Danny when I had the chance."

Some part of Tucker wanted to agree, but he just shook his head. "Hey, if you'd gone. I'd be stuck all alone here without your company."

"I could have done something……"

"You're doing something now, Mr. Fenton."



Jazz checked her medical kits for the fifteenth time. This was the first time she'd been outside and actually participating in the fighting. But that wasn't what had her nerves shot. She'd been bombarded with questions ever since Danny and Vlad had disappeared.

And she didn't blame them in the least. They'd thought their enemy was some aristocrat from another country, not a ghost. And besides the powers, so had Jazz. But what they had seen today…….Jazz shook her head to clear it.

But the cause was the same, even if the enemy had been unclear until now. No one had refused to fight. But Jazz was facing a whole different problem.

Now that Danny had disappeared, everyone was looking to her for leadership. And she had no idea what she was doing. So she'd gone to Sam. Why she thought Sam would help her with this was uncertain, but she was the only one else there that knew of Danny's secret. And Sam had taken on the job remarkably well. All she had done was ask Jazz to choose four people that she felt were good fighters and she then did the rest.

They'd split up into four groups. And with that decision, had divided all of the equipment four ways also. It was just easier than personally handing out something to everyone.

Sam's logic that they knew the layout of the land better than Vlad's army had been the basis of her plan. The four groups had gone out and stationed themselves at different points and hitting Vlad's army from all sides since they were so outnumbered. Jazz had her doubts about the plan, but she couldn't think of any reason why to stay in the base and if they were going to have to face Vlad's army, they would do the brave thing and meet it. She wouldn't tarnish everything Danny had tried to do by running away.

"Ready, Jazz?"

Jazz looked up at Luke, their group's leader, and gave him a small smile. "Not really."

"Don't worry. You're here as our nurse of sorts. I know how inexperienced you are with this. But do you have your equipment just in case?

Jazz nodded and gestured to her pocket where her extra canisters where. "Got them."

"All right, everyone! We're south of Vlad's route and the sun's setting in a few hours. Keep to the shadows. Let's go!"



"Sam, stop it!"

Sam stopped her anxious pacing to look over at Chal and the rest of their group, somewhat embarrassed. Heaving a sigh, she sat down with the others.

"Continue, Anthony," Tom, their leader, said.

Anthony had always been a scout for the Danny. He was only seventeen and had joined with his father. As a scout, he'd hadn't had much experience fighting, but he we keeping his cool far better than Sam had expected.

"The main route that Vlad's men are taking separates up ahead. The two roads that come out of it are just a little tight to fit the whole army, so I'm predicting they'll split there. The two roads join back further down anyway. They won't turn down this small path at all, but that doesn't mean they wouldn't be able to spot us standing here either."

"Okay," Tom added in as Anthony finished. "I think we're all in agreement that this is going to be a sneak attack. I think the best way to accomplish this is to come at them from two different sides. That means some will stay here and some will go up on top to pick them off from above.

"Up top," Chal echoed. "But it'll be easy to spot us from up there."

"It'll be all right," Tom assured. "I'll take Anthony with me. That'll leave Garth with you guys."

Garth, the group's fifth and final member, was a seasoned warrior that had once been apart of the Royal Army before he'd had an accident and injured his right leg. Sam didn't know him very well because he kept mostly to himself. He hadn't said a word so far, and now only nodded to Tom.

"Good. Anthony and I will mostly be at the advantage to take out the ghosts that are hovering over the men. That'll leave the soldiers to you. Good luck to you all." And with that, Tom and Anthony set off down the small path to find a better place to climb up.

Sam waited in silence with the others. She felt like pacing more to ease some of the tension off, but a little fear in the back of her mind worried that it would, in some way, alert them to where they were.

A little fear? She was surprised she could think coherent sentences. She'd never fought anything before, never used a weapon, she was even opposed to violence. Yet here she was. This had been her choice, she had ran away to do this exact thing, to fight in a war that not many believed in. This was the consequence.

"All right, get ready." Sam jumped at the voice, reaching for her weapon. It had been Garth to say it, his voice a deep baritone. "Weapons out and ready?" They both nodded. "On my signal. Five….four….." There was a shout from somewhere to the north and a weapon shot was fired, followed by many more. "Now!"

Garth and Chal surged out of the niche, Sam following hesitantly behind. Luckily, the noise had distracted the army as well, their faces turned away towards it, some of the ghosts floating over to see what had caused it. Some of the men in the front had barely turned forward when Garth plowed into them. The men, falling into the ones behind them and causing the army to experience a large bout of confusion and people tried to retain their balance and help others from falling. Those in the front that hadn't been hit turned to shoot at the intruder, but were being shot down by Chal who had stopped a few feet away.

A second later, there were more yells in the middle of the army as Tom and Anthony opened fired.

But their advantage was all but wasted now as the army realized what was going on and began to fight back. The ghosts that had gone to check out the disturbance were already coming back.

Solar fire could be heard everywhere, but it was unclear whether it was from someone close by, or a place where another group had attacked Vlad's men. Sam raised her Solar, pointing at them, but had yet to shoot. There were just so many of them. And she would be taking another person's life. But her group was depending on her for help.

"Look out!" Chal shoved Sam out of the way, throwing himself into a tumble to escape enemy fire himself. His hand that wasn't holding his Solar was shoved down into a pocket to retrieve his spare one, turning to shoot with both, slowing the shots coming their way considerably.

"Thanks," Sam whispered.

"Save my butt and will be even. But that means you have to actually fight back." And then Chal was sprinting off, both weapons still in hand.

The message might have been rather insensitive and clipped, but Sam didn't take offense. He was right. She had to stop worrying. This was to save her home. Standing up, Sam ran into the fray with him.

Her first shot hit someone in the hip, the next completely missed her target as she was still adjusting to the weapon. But the next hit someone in the ear and he was quickly picked off by one of Garth's shots. In this small, compact path, it was hard for Vlad's men to get a clear shot if they weren't near the actual fighting. Chal rammed into a soldier near her as the guy had turned to fire at Garth, shooting him in the back when the soldier stumbled. He winced, though, as a shot grazed his leg. He looked over, his gun swinging over towards where the shot had come from, to hear the ominous click that meant he was out of shots. He paled and then the guy went down from a shot to the head from above. He glanced up for a miniscule second to see Tom wave down at him, before taking aim at someone else.

The next thing Chal heard was a painful gasp behind him, and he watched a soldier fall to the ground dead. Sam winked at him as she passed. "Now we're even."



And a mile away on a ridge, General Lancer squinted into the looking glass he held. It was obvious a battle was going on, but by whom? Most of the men wore red, the color of an army he wasn't familiar with, and there was a sparse few that wore the everyday clothes of the Resistance. Scanning the battle, his eyes widened as he passed over an individual. Most of the Resistance wore light color, white shirts to fight against the day's heat here. But he'd spotted someone that was oddly dressed in mostly black, and on further inspection the person was identified immediately.

"Stonewall Jackson! Get down there, men! Lady Samantha is being shot at!"

**The fight scene is short, but it's supposed to be that way. I mean, it wasn't going to be the pinnacle fight scene in the story, at least. But I hope I at least did it justice.**

**And I have at least two more chapters, maybe three, before I end this. So you all can just ponder what I have up my sleeve. :P**

**Reviews make miracles(And what a miracle this was, eh?)**

**Faith's melody**


End file.
